


雷特中心log3

by sakanaoishi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi
Summary: 短文log集合，包含部分旧文再up。帝弥雷特中心但是很雷，无道德，抹布到自逆cp到无法形容什么都有有些太长用下分章节
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. tender sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现paro抹布雷特。雷特虽然有在援交可是超喜欢daddy啦

他又把自己的腿拉开了些，给男人看里面已经被玩具撑开的模样，这么做的话男人会高兴。请快点插进来，一边拨弄边缘，略微牵引玩具的线再这么邀请的话，对方多数会直接覆上来。他说不清楚会好好取出玩具再插入的和直接把跳动的玩意顶得更深的更喜欢哪一个，不过只要是他选择的对象，无论哪一个，他都能在他们把阴茎放进来的时候将头埋进他们的胸口，肩窝，腋下，在那里他能感觉到浓密的体毛与气味，那就是他希求的回报。属于年长者的，雄性的，父亲的气味。爸爸，他忍不住这么称呼侵犯他的男人。再拥抱我，再亲吻我，再进入我，爸爸。我喜欢你，爸爸。  
  
  
他第一次听说年轻的男女可以用这种方法挣零花钱时，就比学业规划还快地做好了进入那个世界的计划。他有理由这么着急，他能通过这个机会认识到比他年长的，比他成熟的，比他世故的，急于处理欲望的男士们。在他这个能轻易获得教育资源的好年代，此种机会远比无止境的课程要珍贵得多。当他不再是学生，当他的身体成长得更成熟起来，当他彻底成年，那些男性会看起来不再那么高大，他能找到带着他所满意的体臭与毛发的人就会越来越少。  
  
而他确定他会一直爱着他的父亲。  
  
  
艾斯纳家的客人在拜访他们时总会感慨，为他们的儿子长相有多像母亲、谈笑的方式有多与父亲相似，以此作为重复了成千上万次也不厌烦的开场白。而贝雷特听成千上万遍也不会腻。因此他含蓄却热情，总是欢迎来客。他热爱咀嚼其中的隐喻。他是父亲的小孩，他是母亲的复制品。他喜欢和母亲学习种植和插花，和她一样热衷烘培和料理，只为了等待父亲对此发表“你真像西特莉”的评价。他不知道自己是不是真的喜欢，但是为了把父亲的话变成真的，那他就是喜欢植物畸形夸张的生殖器，喜欢面粉和手汗在指缝里媾和。  
他还喜欢听父母做爱。如果条件允许他更喜欢看。透过门缝他看父亲如何亲吻母亲和自己有着相同颜色的头发，用胡须磨蹭母亲的脸颊惹得妻子发笑，母亲柔软的胸脯抵住父亲厚实的胸膛。这样他就能在父亲摸自己头发的时候衔接起记忆与性幻想。他拨弄来客送给父母的花束，它有着湿润的花蕊。他轻轻关上身后的门，在自己的房间把精液射进手里。  
  
  
他习惯在休息天出门。他告诉他的家人自己会去图书馆或餐厅学习，直到傍晚。母亲在出门前给他一个吻和一包巧克力杏仁球。作为回应他在母亲吻他脸颊时用左手抱了抱她，同时把手工点心放进单肩包的大口袋。巧克力球和课本、笔记还有圆珠笔落到一起，紧挨着夹层里的避孕套和性玩具。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“啊……啊啊啊！……呜……啊……”  
  
男人挺身中断了他用鼻子闻嗅的动作，还好他已经够醉了。温顺的内壁让位于入侵者，被顶到体内深处的情趣玩具嗡嗡直响。他每动一次，或者被带着动一次，麻痒如针扎般从前列腺，从更深的地方拆卸他的全身。虽然男人尚未射精一次，由于玩具在体内跳个不停，给他一种自己能被雄性将生命肏进腿间的错觉。胎动是不是这样？他捂住肚子，淌水的性器在他手背摇晃着留下污迹。  
  
罪恶的种籽灌溉产道蠕虫的胚胎在子宫筑巢疯狂的果实将被扼杀……他用于卖春的礼拜天也是上教堂的日子，电击般的快感中，奇怪的文字以如同圣句的韵律萦绕舌尖。如果他真的拥有那个能力，如果他能和父亲留下什么，如果他能怀上父亲的孩子，如果他能让父亲再次成为父亲，如果他的腹中能孕育鲜活持续的悲剧……  
那就算用最卑劣的手法，他都要与父亲享受哪怕仅有一夜的永恒。  
  
幸运或是不幸，现实并非如此。就算这么做了，什么也不会在他的腹中留下。他没有理由为了毫无结果的温存破坏三人的平衡。  
  
  
  
  
“……？”  
  
突然，有什么东西在他耳边嗡嗡响起。自己是被捅进脑子了吗？贝雷特的处境让他理所当然这么想。男人倒是停下了动作，他的肉棒卡在洞口，用暂停的不适感告诉贝雷特现实发生了什么。  
  
  
“你有电话。”  
男人说出这个词的时候用着一种很有趣的腔调，让贝雷特迷迷糊糊想起了一些属于这个世界的事情。  
“杰拉尔特。男人的名字，你其他客人？”  
  
  
没有等他回答，男人擅自给他接通了电话。通讯设备被放在他的耳边。贝雷特也不为这自作主张恼怒，和他发生关系的男人们经常在交合时用手机。有时是关于工作，他们谈论他喜欢那些属于成年男人们的事情。不过最近变得更常登场的是它的摄像功能。男人们会给他拍照。他们把他的膝盖竖起来，拍摄精液怎么从他双腿的缝隙里流出来。录像也有，第一次被录似乎是口交的时候。有时候他承受被进入的力度时脑袋会撞上床板，男的会帮他重新端过脸，或许就是让他看镜头。也许这些录像会被传到互联网的哪处，可他也不觉得很有所谓。向他人炫耀玩物时的男性总是更刚硬和凶猛，这些优点让他安然接受了作为那些短片的主角被拍摄。  
……直到他现在被迫要开始和父亲通话，对那些事情他才想起什么来。公休日对于父亲而言没有意义，他还在工作，因此只有母亲为他送行。杰拉尔特说他们在管制徘徊于港口和城市广场的毒虫——他们这么称呼吸食毒品的人。他们经常真的像虫一样被粉末吸引、聚集，然后交配。刑警在翻看那些录像寻找蛛丝马迹时，有没有可能在网络的一角看见他的独生子？当中年男人的眼里映出酷似自己爱妻的男孩用嘴巴和肛门含着不同男人们的屌时，他会不会可耻地兴奋？  
父亲会不会对自己勃起？  
  
  
  
“哈啊……啊……喂……？爸爸？”  
  
妄想与性欲的热度让他的判断力消退。男人按压着自己的硬物浅出浅入，而贝雷特的后面也温驯地接受每一次变化，以绝妙的力道品尝阴茎，为记住每一次新的形状向贝雷特传递更鲜明的触感，快乐消解了他腰腿的紧绷和预谋中的挣扎。这代表他们达成了共识，对于这一突发情况选择享受而非对抗。  
  
  
听见他对电话里对方的称呼，男人挑挑眉毛，抽出了性器，充盈的感觉又一次变空，贝雷特难耐地摩擦起腿根。  
  
“啊……我在，咖啡店……睡着，了。”  
  
撒谎的坏孩子。奖励或是惩罚，男人往里推了一截，这让贝雷特满意地哼哼，不过拜他的谎言所赐，这听起来只像是不清醒的哈欠。  
  
“对、不起……拜托我的东西，还、没有买……”  
  
他舒展身体，甜腻的感觉冲到他的接听电话的指尖。又一个完整的冲刺，男人的睾丸抵上他的臀肉。  
  
“嗯，啊……嗯，我马上就回来。”  
  
  
  
他的父亲向来性情豪爽，溺爱家人，不会为难他家刚睡醒的“小迷糊鬼”（尽管这都是“小迷糊鬼”的谎言）。对话就此结束。贝雷特挂掉了电话。好像还对电话里的声音恋恋不舍，贝雷特呆呆地继续把它贴在耳边。男人掰开他的手，把手机扔到一边，贝雷特才如梦初醒。他抱住对方的头接吻，熟练地伸出舌头勾住男人的那块肉吸吮，沉溺于电波里没有的父亲的味道中，电波里没有的潮湿气息间。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 生日大屠杀！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 角色简介：
> 
> 帝弥托利.亚历山大.布雷达德
> 
> 伟大的救国王。总是在吐血的样子。  
> 总是被女神性侵所以精神不太好。  
> 什么，也有幸存者ptsd的原因？
> 
> 有妻子。
> 
> 吃着胃药的他雇佣了【你】处理他到处乱跑的孩子们  
> 用你的武器尽情杀了他们吧！
> 
> 贝雷特.艾斯纳
> 
> 大家的温柔妈咪。人望深厚的大司教。  
> 经常说错祷告词导致圣书已经修改了52个版本。  
> 喜欢人类，小狗和他的孩子们。  
> 虽然肚子饿的时候，睡觉的时候，钓鱼的时候，性侵小狗的时候等等会把他孩子的存在忘记，不小心让孩子们死掉的情况也有。  
> 但是之后会想起来喔！
> 
> 很喜欢他的所有孩子，执行任务的时候绝对不能被他发现。  
> 不然等待着你的是——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文以写雷文为目的用轻松的心情被创作了出来

环着蜥蜴的嘴，我又缠了一圈胶带。用同样的手法束起它的翅膀，给它蒙上眼睛，把它扔进放着冰块的铁箱子里。这动物和飞龙一样讨厌寒冷的季节，气温低于十度就会开始瞌睡。这是最近最没有捕捉难度的一只，它像野猫一样飞进人的家里，吃掉了肉干，果脯，和一些承重柱。  
说它是蜥蜴只是因为我们一直这么称呼飞龙一类的玩意，可它好像也不属于飞龙。它形似飞龙的幼体，除却翅膀，还比它们多了一副前肢。它会从喉咙里点火，这就是它在经过的地方造成的麻烦比它们年幼的体形更大的原因。它们还比那些能训练成坐骑的动物更敏捷，更具智慧，简单的陷阱会被看穿。也不能在它面前讨论你要怎么处理它，它仿佛听得懂人话。它看得出谁亲近它，谁对它有威胁。我还有一个更能夸大它智能的例子，在之前的一次狩猎里，它甚至懂得用抢来的金币和人交换糖和盐，来获取那些在自然里很难得到的物质。  
  
“你们还听说过哪里有这种麻烦吗？”  
我问屋主。他对着房子叹气，他该去伐木场寻找足够粗的木头替换房间里摇摇欲坠的柱子了。  
  
“有我这个还不够吗？”  
他从鼻子里出气。  
“不过……看着这东西吐火我想起来了。我听我嫁去同盟的姐姐说她家牲口被叼了。家畜被狼和野狗吃掉正常，可棚也烧没了。她气个半死，以为有人针对她。”  
  
“所以可能是大号的这玩意？”  
我敲了敲箱子。  
“这里是塔尔丁平原，如果你姐姐住的同盟也有——”  
  
“告诉我，这东西会越来越多吗？”  
他愁眉苦脸。  
“我去多砍点树来。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“所以，就是这样，陛下。”  
我结束了禀报。国王的脸色比我上一次觐见的时候更让人不忍卒视。  
“我也可以去同盟。”  
  
他摸了摸手边我交给他的箱子，精疲力竭地揉了揉太阳穴。  
  
  
我的雇主不是别人，正是法嘉斯当今的国王陛下。  
我本是战时一支猎兵部队的小队长， 我的队员和我全都是生于林间山地的轻步兵，善长利用地形和生存技巧击落飞龙与天马等单位。战争结束后，我和我的队伍也解甲归田，重新做回猎人或樵夫。  
  
某日，我突然被和另外几名同伴重新召集到国王麾下。收到国王的亲自传唤我激动万分，也有一些不安。我和我的同伴虽然赢得了一些战役，难道这些就足以让指挥官铭记？还是说，我会迎来一些我不曾记得的事后追责……这种不安在见到国王本人时达到了顶峰。他看起来不是状态不好这么轻描淡写能形容的，他的金发没有画像上那么有光泽，不时用手背——然后侍从递上了手帕——揉着他发红的独眼。  
  
“谢谢你们来。”  
国王说。  
“我在战时目睹了你们为这片土地所做的一切。很抱歉在你们回到家人身边的时候再次把你们叫来，只是，想到接下来我面对的问题，我想你们会是解决它最好的人选……啊，不用担心，如果不想接受，拒绝也完全没有问题。”  
  
王没有下令时的魄力，那些是留给战场的，宫城内的他有的是恰到好处的亲和力，让我在听到是什么任务之前，就暗中决定了要帮助他，只要那个任务不会太过分。  
“请问，是怎样的问题？”  
  
“请帮助我寻找和狩猎魔物。”  
他回答。  
  
  
那不正是我们的本职？我们都当场答应了。  
在征得了我们的同意之后，他向我们所有人展示了一具动物的遗体，它看起来刚刚死去，和我现在交给国王的生物几乎一模一样。  
  
  
陛下打开箱子确认我的劳动成果。那只小畜生被冻僵了，但是我确定它应该像一些它会假死的近亲，若温暖它依旧能恢复活力。我不知道陛下会怎么处理它。他对我们提过两个要求，其中之一就是如果可以尽量活捉，他们来处理之后的事。如果不得不杀，就算是一堆尸块粉末也也要全数捧来。  
  
“逃过了围猎，一路飞向了同盟吗……”  
国王关上容器的盖子，让自己靠上椅背，思考我带来的情报。  
“还长到了能够烧毁整个建筑，掠走羊的程度。”  
  
“‘飞向？’”  
我为这个有方位指向性的用词发问。  
“恕我冒昧，陛下，您知道这种怪物的来源吗？”  
  
“呃”  
王发出空气卡在喉咙的声音。  
“诶，嗯，我给你看的第一只，就是在……布雷达德领附近，对，布雷达德领附近，附近发现的！所以可能是这里。”  
  
“这可真是，”  
我感叹道。  
“我记得大司教上节来王都暂住了一阵了吧。那时没遭遇到它引起的混乱真是万幸。”  
  
  
陛下倒吸了一口气，没有话出来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
上个任务刚好告一段落，我立即被派向了旧同盟的古罗斯塔尔。根据那位村民的指示，我找到了他的姐姐，请求她带我看看被烧毁的棚屋。看来这事过去还不久，这户人家并没有能力及时修复它。“你说可能是魔兽所为？”妇人瞪着我，“我们这没有大块头来过。”“我怀疑犯下这事的是与吃饱了魔力的野兽与众不同的一种全新生命，夫人。”我回答。  
  
“新畜生？旧的就够受了！”她叫道，“总之如果你抓到了，我要把它放在火上烤！”  
  
“看在它能吐火的份上，我还没试过火焰能不能杀死它，值得尝试。”  
我赞同。  
  
这不是客套话。我没有捕获过比手臂大的个体。再大些的话，就算活捉到了，把活体一路弄回去也很有难度，说不定还是死尸方便搬运。  
  
  
  
暂时与她告别，我来到事发地点，观察烧毁的房屋。木头是在烧之前就被拆散了的，虽然不够清晰，那些残留的爪痕我已经很熟悉，正和那些嗷嗷乱叫的小蜥蜴一样。虽然比我过去见过的都要大，也没有大太多。看来它的体形还未太夸张，袭击的家畜又是羊，我推测它的大小应该与狼差不多。  
  
“如果还在这附近的话……”  
  
  
毕竟是陛下直接交给我们的任务，我的报酬不少，用活羊做诱饵绰绰有余。  
  
用活羊做诱饵，乍一听一定是会被认为是把一头羊与羊血扔在平原，而猎人持弓守株待兔。但根据我对那些东西的了解，它们作为魔物来说太聪明了些——在与人相处上。它一眼认得出猎人，只会靠近对它好奇和无害的人类。  
我准备的是租用一群羊的钱，与最高相当于羊群头数的损失费。我完全扮成牧羊人的模样闲逛，狩猎具藏在披风底下。  
  
这有些碰运气的成分，但我总得一个一个方法开始试。  
  
事实证明我的运气不错。一旦中奖，事情的经过就很简单了。上勾的猎物发现我要做一点牧羊人不会做的事情时已经晚了。我开弓，放箭，扣箭上弦，重复。它落在地上，后腿血流不止，翼膜也坏了（让我想起蝙蝠，大自然对这构造不薄，我想应该再生得一样快），我把它五花大绑起来，准备赶着羊群先拖回村里再想怎么处理。  
  
我正沿着回村的大道前进，却远远看见必经之路的桥头站着两个人，他们非常激烈地争吵着什么。虽然不同于我记忆里的穿着，我记得他们是，糟了，他们是……  
  
  
  
  
  
“我不敢相信你真的这么做了，帝弥托利。”  
“老师，请听我解释……”  
  
我不知道我该对哪个声音先作出反应。陛下为什么在这里？谁在直呼他的名字？能直呼陛下名字的一定只有大司教。大司教也在这里，那真是太糟糕了。  
  
  
  
……我说过，接受委托时，陛下对我们提过两个要求，其中之一是活捉，之二是，狩猎行动尽量避开教会的耳目。  
  
“为什么？”我问。  
“……请当做是信仰上的原因。狩猎龙可能……对，让部分善良的宗教人士不快。”陛下回答。  
  
“是这样吗？”  
我虽然向女神祈祷，但其实对教条并理解不深。也许的确有那种派系。总之我们的行为应该避开修道士的视线，我似懂非懂地点头。  
  
  
……无论如何，既然有那样的约定，面前出现大司教一定是最坏的，有谁比他更能称作为“教会的人”？我甚至准备无视国王拖着猎物（不管羊了）拔腿就跑，可就在我迈开腿时，一支什么东西从我耳边飞过，钉在我附近的树干上。  
  
一把叉子，我流了一滴冷汗。  
  
  
“你在做什么，老师！”  
  
“是帝弥托利比较过分不是吗？居然雇佣猎人狩猎我们的孩子。被绑起来还正要被放在火上烤！他会多痛苦啊！”  
  
  
……也就是说，它们是可以用火杀死的吗？所以那位女士已经这么快就架好了烧烤架？我恍惚地想，不想去思考那些用词的深意。“我们的孩子”？莫非狩猎这些蜥蜴不宜让教会目睹是由于大司教个人的偏爱，就和加尔古玛库让人深刻的猫狗数量一样？  
  
  
“是因为实在是生得太多了！你看到它们干了什么了吧？”  
  
“这就是原因？我不记得有把你教成这么冷酷的孩子！他们已经这么脆弱，杀死一只的话，我要让你十倍偿还……”  
  
“等等，老师，你的意思该不会是？”  
我从没看过陛下露出如此惊恐的表情。  
  
  
陛下话音刚落，大司教便抓起陛下的手，依旧争吵着从我面前离开了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“………………”  
这一切发生得太过突然，我完全不知道是怎么一个情况，直到我附近的一头羊咩了一声。  
  
“没死，它还活着喔？”  
被此起彼伏的咩声包围，我回头，看着被我束缚的大蜥蜴喃喃自语。  
“虽然大司教很生气的样子，可是也没来救它啊……”  
  
被我绑在木架上的龙没有咩，它挣扎着哼唧，绳子没有丝毫松动。看来搞不清楚状况的不止我一个。在山林里培育的野生直觉告诉我我不该跟去，我决定等他们自己来找我，然后再判断怎么处置它。  
  
  
-  
  
  
虽然你听见的是哼唧声，但是我真的有在认真地和你说话，你，人类，就是你。我和你说，或许我的父亲是个叫人杀死自己孩子的过分的家伙，但要比我们的母亲好得多了，所以别指望母亲来给我解绑了，你这好运的猴子。  
  
母亲他根本是个【消音处理】，被他生下的，能活到被父亲杀掉的都是幸运儿。刚孵化的我们只能吃蠕虫和小鱼，母亲就带着比这世界上大部分母亲都温和慈爱的神情往我们哥哥的嘴里塞了蛋糕，然后它就又吐又泻一命呜呼了。我还好，后出生，吃的是蛋糕底，小麦粉没有高乳糖致命；母亲抓着我的姐姐玩，没发现她又饿又冷，它咬了母亲的手，母亲就折了她的脖子，从母亲茫然的表情看来他不是故意的，他只是个太年轻的妈妈，太果断的杀手；他没察觉我的弟弟掉进汤锅，发现他被煮熟的时候，母亲只是迟疑着尝了口用儿子熬出的汤汁的味道，然后皱起脸吐了吐舌头……  
  
  
这样的某天里，父亲来了。他表情沉重，好像有什么重大的决定。“贝雷特，”他对母亲说，“对这些孩子恐怕我们不能——”  
  
他没说下去。他见到我们的样子和减少一大半的数量，脸色瞬间变得苍白。随着他理解更多的东西，他越来越虚弱地靠在墙上，而示弱对我们而言从来只是进攻的机会。母亲压上那样的父亲，用悲伤的语调向父亲说我们死得太快，因此想再和父亲上一次床。接着他们开始做爱，父亲颤抖的声音让我意识到我们的出生也来自于这样一场强奸。  
  
为我即将出世的弟妹们默哀。我没功夫管那些，求生本能让我每天都尽力拍打翅膀，在被喂食不能吃的东西前抢夺能下口的食物，将掠夺置于天性当中才能够活下去。我和幸存的兄姊们终于熬到了翅膀能勉强飞行的时候，这才逃出了母亲身边。  
  
如果你听得懂我在说什么，我也不会求你放了我，但是如果你能跟上去，虽然会受到一些精神上的冲击，但下一次悲剧的上映时期至少能被拖延一阵，而你也能回老家休个假什么的，而不是每天追着我们这些可怜的幸存者跑，唧。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
“……老，老师！？”  
  
帝弥托利发出惊呼，贝雷特位于他上方，手撑在他的胸膛，他的性器正被卡在贝雷特臀间的生殖腔口。贝雷特感受着那一点点的质量，半闭着眼睛晃腰，让帝弥托利的顶冠戳弄自己的腔口，每次没入，那圈肉环都激动地咬他，因为每次都是一次进入的开始，每次的轻咬都满含最初的期待与热情。  
  
“嗯啊，啊……哈哈……帝弥托利，只是前面一点，也很舒服……”  
  
贝雷特只是对肉棒磨蹭软糯穴口的感觉全神贯注，享受下腹火烧一般的欲望煎熬他的神经，完全不顾肉棒的主人很难从这种行为里获得更多快感。  
  
“老师，我想进去，让我……”  
  
帝弥托利在这种挑衅前马上忘记了抵抗，尽管贝雷特一开始就没把它当回事。  
  
  
“嗯……”  
  
贝雷特还是继续发出呻吟，没有理会。其实他根本没有束缚帝弥托利，要是帝弥托利愿意，他随时能抓住贝雷特的腰狠狠把他往他的硬物上压，用阴茎会会他们后代即将寄宿的子宫。  
  
  
“……拜托了，老师……”  
  
贝雷特听见了吗？他把腿张得更开，轻微的动作都让他的性器抖动着落下体液，这些代表他正沉下腰，但依旧只是一点。帝弥托利觉得他的龟头埋进去了，贝雷特也为这感觉张开了嘴，唾液从他的嘴角出来。他的里面好软，好热，吞食异物的蠕动非常巧妙。却也仅仅到此为止了。  
  
  
“老师……”  
帝弥托利垂下眉毛，他的嘴唇打颤，示弱的语句有一半都淹没在吞咽里。没有人接受过这位骁勇王者的降服，除了贝雷特。但似乎这并没有被大司教视为殊荣，他为阴茎膨胀卡在浅处的触感幸福地勾起嘴角，却对帝弥托利说出与柔软表情截然相反的话来。  
  
  
“哈、啊……可是，进去的话，做下去的话……射在里面的话，会生出孩子来喔？”  
  
贝雷特说着抬起臀部，把仅进入了一点也拔出了。  
  
“……！”  
  
“你最讨厌的……被你一只只杀害的，怪物的，我们的孩子们。”  
  
  
  
  
“……”  
  
帝弥托利咬紧牙关。他没有说话。本能告诉他快点让贝雷特闭嘴，让他只能发出舒适的惨呼，把他像个活生生的玩具那样穿刺在男性器上恣情摇晃。可他的义务感告诉他不应该。若他们性交，行为的产物只能是前所未有的怪物。若是诞生便又是一次重复了成千上万次杀戮的开端，而他可以在这里让它从根源停下……  
  
  
贝雷特早就看穿了帝弥托利淌落汗水的意味，也正因为如此，帝弥托利永远是他的好学生。他笑了，为这孩子的硬物是那么湿，那么诚实。  
  
“帝弥托利，虚伪的孩子……你知道我什么时候能产卵对不对？你一直在等我受不了。这样，和我发生关系生下孩子就不是你的错……”  
虽然是斥责之语，贝雷特从嘴角伸出舌尖，快乐地将嘴唇从左舔到右。过度分泌的唾液发出水声，联想到他们过往的无数次性行为。  
  
“但是这样的你很可爱”  
贝雷特凑到帝弥托利耳边，他用自己的后孔对准了帝弥托利的阴茎，他感到他的男人颤抖了一下。  
“……可以喔，我原谅你，帝弥托利。尽情射在我的里面，让我里面都是你的精子。我会为你生的，我会生好多好多孩子……然后你去尽情杀死他们，保护你的子民。”  
  
他碰了碰帝弥托利的手，国王甚至还没有脱手套。贝雷特的手指从手套根部的边缘插进手套里，在纠缠帝弥托利指间的同时把织物自里边从他手上顶落，邀请他直接碰触自己。  
  
“用我的腔内，用我的子宫，用我生产的痛苦，用我们孩子们的悲鸣……保护你的人民，做一个好国王吧。”  
  
  
  
贝雷特的尖叫在帝弥托利反应过来自己做了什么之前。他与开始时无数次妄想一样狠狠地把贝雷特往上顶，没有任何技巧和体贴，仅仅是为了发泄堆积的热量。贝雷特的内部不自然地抽动着，给帝弥托利带来难以预测的刺激，他已经没有好好控制自己的内壁来侍奉男人的余地了。帝弥托利被这刺激逼得越发急躁，他把贝雷特从身上拽下来，从上方拉开对方的腿。贝雷特的膝盖甚至几乎被压到胸口，后孔因此比刚才更多地暴露出来。帝弥托利就用这个姿势继续抽动阴茎。动作变化的整个过程里他都并未拔出，贝雷特本来终于快被冲撞到麻木，突然的角度变化却让帝弥托利的硬挺得以顶弄那些全新的区域，带来完全不同的感受。  
  
这个姿势让他们的脸靠近，贝雷特为了呼吸与呻吟半张着嘴，让帝弥托利忍不住想吻他。他上身靠近的时候，贝雷特的阴茎就被夹在他们的身体当中，让帝弥托利想起来那东西随着他的抽插无力晃动的模样。虽然它肿胀又潮湿地滴水，它的主人已经用后面接受其他男人的器物太多次，在又一次被侵犯的最中，身体根本没办法想起来怎么让它像个男性器那样解放了。为此，帝弥托利生出了无尽的爱怜，这让他在接吻时也没停下腰的动作，甚至动得更快了。叠加、绵密、即将炸裂，却无处可去，这样的多重快感已经是刑罚，贝雷特腰背离开地面反弓起来，从嘴里发出虚弱的求饶。  
  
“……轻……轻一点……帝弥……我，啊……一直……咿呀！”  
  
帝弥托利这时才隐约察觉到一些现实，而不是专注于结合部分的热量。耳边的水声在贝雷特请求的缝隙里听起来已经改变了音色，他这才往两人的结合部看去，过量的液体从贝雷特的甬道里挤出。自肿胀的后孔，液体正在以奇妙的频率与量随着洞口开合与帝弥托利的抽插涌出，将贝雷特体内侵蚀帝弥托利阴茎的剧烈抽搐详尽地可视化。从这景象看来，他已经在贝雷特体内射过一次了？可是在什么时候？为什么还是那么热？  
  
“一直在……还没……太……深……啊啊……好奇怪……不要……”  
  
啊，说起来，排卵期的龙族尤其喜欢被精液注进身体，前几次的经验告诉帝弥托利他疑问的回答。所以他刚才高潮，是在贝雷特的肉壁变得尤其……折磨人的时候吗？  
  
  
贝雷特的声音几乎只剩下吐息。他的眼睛无法对焦，那柔和的长线条所塑造出的温和目光被爱慕者们赞美深邃又优雅，但那份美丽的真正作用是为爱人失去它，只为帝弥托利变得庸俗且下流，磨灭棱角与光泽，沉溺于被不断贯穿内脏而带来的无底绝顶。刚刚骑在他身上对他夸耀主导权的“老师”在他的身下也不过变成这个样子，征服感在帝弥托利心中涌起。他从不敢让自己有那种成立在牺牲之上的快感，但此刻他征服贝雷特的行为和任何流血与不幸都无关，仅仅是因为贝雷特渴望被这么做，正是他，只有他能带给对方被雄性支配的无上幸福。  
  
“老师……！我又要、”  
  
“嗯，嗯……！在我里面射！让我怀孕！我会生的，生下好多孩子，为了让它们被父亲……被你杀掉！呀……啊啊啊，啊啊啊——！”  
  
  
帝弥托利在贝雷特腔内高潮，又一次。而贝雷特则从未能从顶峰跌落。他在生殖行为中阐述死亡幻想的谵言模糊不清，浑身过热地汲取每一滴来自帝弥托利的馈赠。

  
  
……如果贝雷特是帝弥托利的妻子，他们应该有计划地生育并认真抚养后代们长大。但贝雷特不是，他不能是，所以无序地制造生命、肆意杀死而不是哺育他们的孩子天经地义。即使与家人在一起的日日夜夜罪恶感都在他心中翻涌，每次行为后为收拾残局而扼杀骨肉的劳动都无谓地消磨他的身心，可帝弥托利依旧无法抗拒拥抱贝雷特的时间。无责任的，无伦理的，无束缚的，只被贝雷特的献身爱情填满的，属于帝弥托利的时间。在它们母亲的身体里灌满种子的同时，他用喘息哀叹这份要杀死它们的命运。从他正肏弄着的产道里，新生命即将落地，他一直像个真正的父亲那样对此高兴，对下一轮屠杀的开端满怀期待。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
“陛下！”  
  
正当我对今后该采取怎样的行动一筹莫展时，我看见从远处有人走来。是陛下。我看见救星一般招呼，他也举起手，回应了我并向我靠近。  
  
“抱歉，让你久等了。”  
他说。陛下的声音有些嘶哑，也许……他刚刚经过激烈的辩论？我寻找着理由，视线四下游弋，试图看到那个辩论的对象。可能是看出了我的疑惑，陛下对我露出笑容。  
“大司教的话，已经先走一步了——我说服了他，从此以后你们不用顾及教会的目光。  
  
他转而看向我的猎物。  
“处理掉这只野兽吧。它们实在是百姓的威胁。”  
  
为百姓，为了他们的房子与牲口。陛下优秀的话语巩固了我对自己劳动价值的肯定，战时被将领激励的振奋感回到了我的身上。  
  
  
  
“为您效劳，我的陛下。”  
  
我鞠躬行礼，赶着羊，与陛下带着猎物一同回村，一边商讨如何处置这只战利品。  
  
  



	3. 情书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是，情书  
> 帝弥雷特，有リバ和雷特和女性有性关系的暗示  
> 校园现paro

老师写完板书，指尖轻翻，抹去粉尘。老师的动作总是很轻，幅度极小，却总是呈现优美的圆弧形，自然最偏爱的轨迹。如同朝露总会成为珠状滚下花瓣，肥皂泡会在空中被压成五彩生辉的球体。你的一举一动像露水落进我干渴的喉咙，泡沫爆炸在我愚钝的大脑。  
你是老师，我是学生，我们在这所教会学校相会。你教授神学，上课时我可以在教室里得到知识，下课后你会在钟楼得到我的忏悔。比较神学。你的声音攻击我的鼓膜。芙朵拉拥有全能慈悲的女神。达斯卡则将她作为众神之一迎进沙漠和矿山中。布里吉特存在八百万神灵。帕迈拉的虽无统一的偶像形象，对龙的深厚感情将结论引向对斗争和胜利的渴望与崇拜。通过其他的神明，以对方的视野反观自身，我们能进一步认识自己，了解女神对芙朵拉的我们而言代表着什么，我们的历史，我们的集体性格，这就是比较神学。原来是这样，我看着你的眼睛，装作为课堂的内容点头，如果是这样的话，我早就学会了。你的同僚叫你贝雷特，我的同学叫你老师……而我会叫你女神。  
女神停驻在我身边，突然向我——不，是向我身后的学生伸手。别分神，你对她笑了。女学生的手机链上有铃铛，被拿走的时候叮咚作响。暂时替你保管，你说。她红着脸，而你微微拉开衣领，露出一截脖子，把机器收进上衣内侧的口袋。我开始后悔没有做个坏学生，也可以被你这么看着，课后来拜领你的训斥。  
然而你并没有训斥她。快走吧，下课时你对她说，然后归还了属于她的东西。可是你没有急着赶我走。所有人在下课后都已经离去，我被你赐予了亲吻女神的机会。我以为没有人和我抱有相同的想法……可当你非常自然地在一个特别的时间，带我用不常被人发现的路径绕过花园，来到你藏匿于钟楼西侧的住所兼办公室时，我知道你是个惯犯。  
但我依旧为自己能成为其中一个受害者高兴。你摸我的头发，让我在你的床上躺下。我疑心我的头发会褪色，因为金色就这样停留在你的指间。老师用白得发光的手指刮我的下巴，我希望我的剃须刀完美履行了它的义务，不要弄痛你美妙的手指。然后你吻了我，我差点死于窒息或者心脏骤停——但是你的淫荡救了我的命。你并不意在接吻，甚至有点轻视它，只在我的下嘴唇点了一次，就开始揉我的阴茎，磨蹭会阴，用洁白的手指抓我的臀部。我的脸一定很红，因为我把你的嘴撑得很满。我以为我会弄脏你的喉咙，让你在下一节课不停地反刍我的精液，但你松开了嘴，为了问我想怎么做。我是第一次，什么都不知道。我的阴茎只有对你湿热腔内的渴望，但如果是你，我也完全愿意承受被打开。这没什么区别，只要我们能融化在一起，顺序，里外，上下，左右又有什么意义呢。因此我只是盯着你看，那才是全部的意义所在。

“不会痛的，帝弥托利。你不会觉得痛。只有失去的感觉，仅仅持续一瞬间。”

你是不是对每个人都这么撒谎？你顺着我的头发抚摸它们，我们的腿赤裸地缠在一起。善意的谎言。疼痛的是哪里？失去的是什么？我们一直做爱，直到你处理好所有用过的安全套，把我放在床上自己去上下一堂课。我哪里都疼，什么都被你夺走。我像被抛上岸的鱼陷进床单喘气，而你已经穿上了外套。你抓住我的手，把我的手机塞了进来，不知从哪里发出清晰的铃音。

“给你了。”你说，“如果你还想重现今天，晃晃它。”

神女爱所有人。男女不忌。

  
老师是在这所教会长大的，也难怪你能与如此之多的学生交游而不遭受谴责与惩罚。你是学校的设施，一本可以排队租借的书，教室被随意进出的门框，我伸出舌头就喷水的龙头，不会有人不允许孩子们尽情使用学校丰富完善的硬件。  
不过书页会划伤手，门框会磕到脑袋，有人会在操场上跌跟头。

  
“早上有教育委员会的人来了。”我在吻你的间隙里说。“昨天晚上，那个女学生因为你跳楼了。”

“为我跳楼了。”  
你重复我的话，微妙地换了种说法，把套从我的性器上扯下来。她为你准备午餐，她为你挑选礼物，都和她为你去死并没有太大差别，全是单方面的馈赠和奉献。是的，她死得真的很奇怪，“因为”这个词在逻辑上过于顺畅，明明她并没有做午饭，送礼物，和去死的必要。你只是吻过她，抱过她，向她要求的一样说你爱她理解她。你甚至没让她怀孕，让她和你一样能够随时退出。  
这不是你的错，我可怜的，清白的，纯洁的老师。你一边骑着我，一边摸自己的阴茎。我用食指和中指夹住你的一个乳头，用嘴吮吸另外一边，听你扬起叫声。我在拿走你，可女人无法拿走你的什么东西，所以你只好进入她。你谨慎小心，不会在别人体内失礼地放出用不着的精液，搞大谁的肚子，留下可供检验的证据……即使是如此形式，老师也绝无私心，或者认为自己有什么侵犯他人的权利。最好的证据是……我感受你的内壁，为你的温暖喟叹：当你面对一个可以进入你的人时，你甚至是更喜欢让我射到里面去的。如果可以，你想被你的学生操到怀孕，你的肚子胀得再也藏不起勾引学生的罪行。你将脱胎于神女，教师，书本，门扉，水龙头。你会被揪到学生和他们的父母面前，挪动笨重水肿的孕体道歉。我在受害者席，你在被告席，我们因罪行缠结，共同接受所有人的祝福。一切都能迎来幸福的结局。  
真可惜你没有子宫。

钟楼又一次响起钟声，这是被放大的铃音，我们幽会的前奏，在这里我们举行婚仪。你有过多少妻子，有过多少丈夫？我把手放在你的脖子上，我希望我是最后一个，唯一一个。


	4. stigmata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷特帝弥  
> 是想要恐怖女朋友（攻）的心情

他是有罪的，而且无人来赦。他不能去教会的小房间，等女神的仆人问他有何罪要认。因为女神本人不准。不然他一定会回答，你，我来认领你。困住罪人的围栏是比他细瘦的肩膀，比他柔软的四肢，比他美丽的容颜，比他光滑的手掌，比他荏弱的胸膛，比他小巧的阴茎。他喜欢他雌雄莫辨的特质，从来没有人能从遗留的画像和雕塑上说准塞罗斯的性别，而这就是圣人。他没有喜欢男人，和他们无用地交换体液有悖王家的训诫。他不想和女人上床，除非那是他的妻子，但他还没有一个。他的老师就刚好。被贝雷特压制不是任何一种失败，被他进入不构成任何一种侵犯。是美对丑的征服，正义对邪恶的裁判，恨对爱的妥协。他是一头被圣人击倒在地的狮子，被利剑抵住喉咙。只不过大司教的指甲要比任何武器都漂亮得多。有专人帮他把指甲盖矬成莓果的形状，在上面涂抹葡萄籽，黄柠檬和维罗娜的精油，使它们光滑细润，颜色靓丽如同石榴。但他用这宝石一般的造物揉他不美观的乳晕，磨蹭他粗大生殖器的龟头，在他僵硬的身体里面寻找前列腺。  
很快国王就请求贝雷特进入正题。大司教听话地收手，这才开始解自己的衣带。厚重的钴蓝色披肩掉在帝弥托利的衣服里，分不清彼此。层叠的上衣落地，像女人们的长裙。已经带上他头发气味的百合花被夹在他们床头板雕刻的木质骑士像为行礼而伸出的手上。它如同女神一般，象征着庄严、贞洁还有长久的爱。贝雷特娓娓道来，她在你的床头三尺，愿这能为他的学生带来好运。帝弥托利希望又不希望这是真的，因为他们做爱的时候总把它从床架上震落，最后被发现碾碎在床单里。  
贝雷特用拍打施洗婴孩的韵律敲他的大腿，乖孩子，放轻松，然后张开你的腿。这不可避免地让他想起他的母亲，胸中开始翻涌的甜蜜又不由得唤醒初恋的回忆。她们无一不是女性，而集合了他对她们的情感的贝雷特却准备用最具雄性气质的方式与他相连。真是奇妙的感觉，在这之前，他认为贝雷特会不会勃起都很难说。

“我会的。”  
贝雷特看着他的眼睛，露出与圣母画卷如出一辙的微笑。人子有疑问，她解答：我还会在你里面射出来。含得多些，收得紧些……直到你记住，直到以后再想到这个问题，马上就知道答案。

  
也许是他的大臣太多次看见大司教从国王的私室出来了。这种显而易见的暗示让他们苦恼，我们知道大司教有多么美丽，多么溺爱您。但是我们的王，请试着用同样的心情抱一个女人吧。请生下一个属于你的孩子吧。让您的国民心安，告诉我们我们所享有的不会只是昙花一现的繁荣。您的健康子嗣会如同镇纸那般坐落于所有问题的中央，一切的混乱都从它得以开始解决。  
是啊，当然了，他是个国王。他征服，他占领，他领导。对男人和女人也应如是。没人知道国王房中的真相。

  
“你为什么避开我？”  
贝雷特端坐在圆桌一侧。会议结束，其他人都已经散尽。他难过地眨着眼睛，绿色的瞳孔被睫毛打上荫翳。帝弥托利有一阵没有邀请他了，他很想念他的学生。

“现在不是时候，我的大臣们……”  
帝弥托利回答。他不忍目睹贝雷特失望的样子而闭起眼睛。  
“抱歉，这不是你的问题，老师。”

帝弥托利很久之后才睁开眼睛，他以为应该没有人了，但他惊讶地发现贝雷特还在。不仅如此，他依旧注视他。也许从刚才到现在，贝雷特就一直一直这么看下去。大司教像一条体温尚未升高到适宜程度的冷血动物，趴在磐石上汲取它的太阳。在足够多之前，它一动不动。

“我明白了。”  
突然，蜥蜴的眼睛弯起来了。  
“等我一会，帝弥托利。”

  
帝弥托利不知道贝雷特是什么意思。等什么？从哪里开始？到什么时候？他来通知他？还是他来询问他？  
不过时间自然会带来答案。帝弥托利在等。他在等他的大臣们与会。可是总有人不断缺席。直到有一天他拉开王城会议室的门，发现除了贝雷特空无一人。但比人更醒目的是满地的黑灰与矿石。帝弥托利只在魔兽陈尸的场所见到过这种景象。它们的形体崩溃，徒留那些矿物，能用来修补英雄的遗产。  
但这里可是王城。  
贝雷特什么都没说，用两根帝弥托利尤其中意的纤细手指夹起地上的黑色晶体，伸出舌头把矿物卷进口中。从他的嘴里发出清脆的咀嚼声音，帝弥托利呆滞地看着他柔软的嘴唇，他的口腔因食物（食物？）生津，因此在唇上绘出的潮湿纹路有如古老瓷器的自然开片。帝弥托利直白的目光让贝雷特面色泛红，胸口发痒，最终他被恋人逗得发笑。大司教露齿莞尔，纳巴泰人无意或是有意地向学生展示绝不会在口交时让对方看到的尖牙，它刚咬碎一块从魔兽身上掉下来的水晶，泛着白森森的光。

“真奇怪。继承人，后代，子嗣……明明你们都是我的孩子。我们不是已经有孩子了吗？看这土地上的千千万万个。”  
他觉得贝雷特的话轻飘飘的，包裹他如同春晨的薄纱。  
“受我的血所生，因我的灵有智慧，如今却忘记劬劳之恩。”

女神的代言人将漂亮的手指摊开在饱腹的胃上，阻止母亲恋情的麻烦孩子要回到该去的地方。

贝雷特如愿以偿，没有人再来阻止他们。可是那些被灌了血变了形做了点心的大臣之位总要找其他人来替。爱欲让国王疲倦，却让大司教更年轻。帝弥托利逐渐疲于应付老师的要求，同时，他的恐惧与日俱增。与死去大臣提出过的相同谏言开始扩散，并且一字一句传进贝雷特的耳朵。

贝雷特将散落眼前的发梢整理至耳后，思考着什么喝掉了恋人的精液。腥烈的怀旧气味让他的眼鼻一酸，泪光在浅色的眸子里闪动。  
“真的好奇怪啊，帝弥托利。”

为什么我们不能被人接受？为什么没有人祝福我们？为什么要说那种话伤害你我？为什么子女会背叛父母？

“请别再伤害他们了，老师。……我们有别的办法吧？”

比如结束。他或许真的应该从年轻气盛的爱慕里抽身。可他无法从自己这里提出结束关系的建议，因为他不舍，更因为这需要责任。但他的老师是多么聪明啊，比他更甚，他一定懂得帝弥托利的意思；他的老师是多么爱他啊，比他更甚，他一定会接受国王的要求。贝雷特从来都迎合他的任何渴望，他既像女人那样美丽又诱人情欲，又像男人一样承担一切责任。更何况他从来不是施加的那方而是承受者。他精神脆弱，立场被动，天真善良，一清二白……伤人的决定当然由贝雷特来做，老师也不会希望他变成冷酷无情的人。帝弥托利为流窜上脊背的快乐战栗，可能是因为贝雷特在他体内的动作，也有可能是因为自己正做出“牺牲自我的正确决定”。

“……你想要女人吗？”贝雷特把自己放进学生的最里面，这样他的手才能像个有心事的少女那样交叉在国王厚实的胸口。“一个不能用这个捅你屁股的女人？你还能抱女人吗？”

他喘着气没有回答。却很高兴老师知道了他的意思。

答应过帝弥托利的贝雷特有一段时间没有露面了。虽然缺失了生活中的某个部分相当遗憾，无私的救国王有必须先解决的事。他可以忍耐，等到他完成了使命。等到那个时候，也许他的老师也等不下去，到时候他们会团聚。不过到时候不能在他的房间，因为届时里面将住有他的妻子，而是在加尔古玛库。当帝弥托利为他的计划努力时，贝雷特又一次翩然而至。金银在大司教的手臂和脖颈、耳垂和头发上叮当作响，为拜访菲尔帝亚而特地定制的白貂熊皮外套藏起只有他详知就里的身体。所有其他存在在贝雷特周遭不过沦为模糊的背景，帝弥托利为那份压倒性的存在背脊发凉，他身边的空气被抽走，血液汩汩流过耳朵。迟来的大司教轻盈地跳下马车，在大臣与妻子候选人们的侧目下挽住帝弥托利的手臂，一同走向国王为未来王妃准备的房间。

“我想给你一个惊喜。”  
贝雷特摘下翠色发间玳瑁底的百合花饰，把它挂在帝弥托利床头的骑士像上。形状漂亮的臀部压在国王的大腿间，大司教给了对方一个甜蜜的眼神。那目光像蜇针扎进帝弥托利被碾得发麻的手脚，他连颤抖都做不到。  
我爱你。我想要我们被祝福。我想要我们被所有人所爱。我想要我们的孩子承认我们。伤害我们的东西我都要让它消失……  
贝雷特握住国王的手，让他抚摸自己平坦的股间，切除手术的伤疤宛如圣痕。没有可以被赦的罪。诚然如他所说，一切会让他们入罪的东西都会被他消灭。


	5. 训狗师傅贝雷特

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帝弥雷特，很短  
> 虽然标题长这样请不要模仿来训狗

殿下愿意进食了。这是我第一件想说的事情。我能看见殿下进食，这是我要说的第二件事。第三件事，你必须知道前面两件事不寻常。老师时不时会教我们一些事：尽量别去大圣堂；记得展示你没有武器；实在要喂食把食物放在地上，别带着食物接近他……  
别在他进食的时候靠近（也许是生活在荒野中过多时日，他的护食行为非常严重），不过实在要接近时也不要想着不打扰他而偷偷摸摸，反而应该大声说话，这样才不会被当作偷袭者。  
虽然可以说话，同时也需要注意不要和他打招呼：比如你好，晚安，再见。叫他殿下也是禁词。另外，他的朋友会被叮嘱不要叫他的本名——那会让他的脑袋兴奋。他会变得就像某年冬天一头吃了堆发酵果子醉酒闯进城镇破坏商店的雄性驼鹿，我不会想站在它十米以内的。  
老师要摸清那么多相处的办法固然不易，但我没有自信记住。条条框框浓缩成唯一的训诫，反正不要靠近殿下。

“也可以。”  
贝雷特对他点头。因为要是一不小心触犯条例，那可的确够糟的。不招惹，无是非。他第一次去找帝弥托利的时候因为没有发出声音被枪插在地上过，当他把树枝插进鱼嘴巴架在火上的烤的时候绝对不会想到自己有那么一天。第二次他带着食物又去找王子，他的脚步声很响，还记得说明自己的来意，而帝弥托利却没反应。他持面包撕成小块要喂他，于是被咬断了手指。这要怪贝雷特了，毕竟野兽又不知道食物到哪边为止。第三次他把食物放在帝弥托利身后的地板上，很好，他伏在地上把脸埋进盆里吃了。习惯在餐时和学生打交道的贝雷特靠近，下一秒宣誓食物主权的怒吼响起，同时他的犬牙钉进贝雷特的手臂，他甩了三四次还是五六次才把它们拔出来。第三天他记住了要把食物放在那里然后离开。他刚刚放下食物，醉醺醺的巨兽就扑倒了他，食物撒了一地。我就知道你也想杀我！贝雷特勉强分辨出他在吼什么，你敢在我面前亮出刀刃！肋骨被压断的时候贝雷特想，也许白银鱼比起做成吃的还是拿去卖钱比较好。

能够分享的经验来自前辈们实践和总结。这话完全不假，但接下来的事情属于某种独家的秘方，他不会告诉任何人。比如如果你不想再总结那些怎么和恶兽相处的约法三章了该怎么办。帝弥托利，他叫对方的名字，告诉他他不准备偷袭。他脱掉所有的衣服，给对方看他没带武器。帝弥托利第一次露出迷惘的表情，参考看到人类裸体的任何野生动物。就连贝雷特摸他的脖子他都没反应了，他从没被手指理过毛。没带武器，贝雷特重复。既然你被关过笼子，帝弥托利，你应该知道脱掉衣服并不代表没办法偷运武器吧？你知道还应该搜哪里吧？他要帝弥托利想起来他也有指头，不是爪子，而且这些手指很长，可以伸到他的两腿之间去，看看那条温热的潮道里到底有没有危险。牡鹿嚼了熟透的苹果，缺氧的肉颜色更深，失糖的汁水更浓，他闯进能进去的任何地方。他有又厚又重形状凶恶的大角，用来顶他能撞的任何东西。女人尖叫，男人惊呼，也许卫兵正批甲赶来，他听见铁具砰砰的声音。倾倒的货柜作响，被捅破的木桶漏出浓烈的浊酒。过敏在血管里流动，欣乐劫持了他的器官。他颠得晕头转向，眼睛泛白。巨物轰然塌陷，泡在被自己撞漏出来的东西里，垂下的生殖器也被它们包裹，浸得湿漉漉的。这头走经风雪和严冬的牡鹿歪着舌头昏厥过去。他完蛋了。可唇齿间似乎还有那颗坏果实的味道。

  
……

“那么大家都离他远一些吧。”  
贝雷特总结。  
“至少今晚我也会去看看情况。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红线雷特战败，帝弥托利已婚，贝雷特被帝弥托利丢给狮子王队抹布

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⬆️ ……本来是这样的梗，但因为感觉不对半途而废，改日继续尝试  
> r18

“请等我一下，亲爱的。我去稍微陪陪他们——他们在战争时隶属于我的亲卫队。”

我伸手，向妻子介绍面前的男人们。他们刚从我为他们准备的俱乐部中出来，对我兴致高昂地抬手招呼。

我也向他们举起酒杯。烛光为我外套下露出的衬衫袖口镶上金边。裁缝还为我准备了至少五种可以选择的袖扣，可无论如何我还不太习惯看见自己的手上带着这种白晃晃的装饰。过去的五年中，不光是国王，恐怕每名拥有战斗能力的将领都将甲冑作为他们日常的穿戴。尤其在法加斯，贵族皆以兵强自夸。但这些紧张兮兮的态势都已经过去了，引起战争的罪魁祸首获得了应有的结局，胜利属于和平与秩序。现在，能引导法嘉斯人民的不光是铁和火，还有这种轻飘飘的布料和酒桌上的谈话。我的身边不再只是近卫和战争顾问，而是支持我的妻子，以及这位虔诚女性背后的人脉与资源。  
我的妻子欠身行礼，为她的丈夫拿走了他手中的酒杯。它属于大厅，而我即将加入属于另一个世界的“俱乐部”。男人们聚在那里，畅谈他们过去的情谊。  
她在任何层面支持我。给了我一个微笑，她侧身加入其他小姐们的谈话。

我无意对我的妻子不诚实，但我想她的确不会对我接下来的要做的事情有更多兴趣。她的手腕没有提起过比裙摆更重的东西，比起将领的名字她更愿意记得厚重的塞罗司之书中所有人和地名，自然也不会关心我们展开的属于冷硬战场的叙旧，关于他们精良的装备，勇猛的战马，行之有效的阵型……  
还有恶盈满贯的将领。

人们知道王城有地下酒窖，还有什么比把俱乐部设在酒窖边上更让嗜酒的北方战士们高兴的呢。我们攀谈了一会，直到朋友们告诉我，他们已经玩得尽兴，十分感谢我的款待。  
我送他们离开之后，决定自行前往地下。

互相碰杯庆贺固然热闹，也不能否认独酌的乐趣。通往地下室的通道总是让人心情平静。这里不会有突然从拐角出现的访客，我也不用控制自己不去攻击。这里没有会变成阴魂怨嗟的谈话声，我可以随便敞开我的耳朵。  
这里会出现的只有他。

散场之后的宴会会有什么呢。被扔下的兽骨，倒不出一滴的酒壶，破碎的器皿，室内植物散落的花瓣，凑不齐花色的扑克牌。  
还有我狼狈至极的老师。

  
“晚上好，老师。”  
我让自己语气温和。

事实上我并不清楚自己听起来温柔与否，我只知道我的声音很低。因为我很累。我疲惫于宴会，疲惫于和平，疲惫于分清越发频繁的幻觉和我无论如何都无法融入的安乐。但同时，我知道自己很兴奋。来自冰冷深海的咸水鱼无法在清澈的池塘中生存，而满身疮痍，被不约而同视为罪人的老师无疑是一股来自潮湿故乡的咸腥矶风。

  
老师因为我的声音而打了个寒噤。苍绿色的头发摇晃，发出轻微的沙沙声，他缓缓站起来。永远年轻的身体上没有任何可以覆体的衣物。他曾拥有过作为战士的能力已经完全无法行使了，甚至现在，他在完全没有防御能力的情况下，就这样用背对着我。  
老师微微弯下腰，颤抖的手指伸向自己的后方。他的臀瓣布满士兵们的掌印，看起来我的朋友中还有趣味与众不同的，在他的臀部和大腿内侧写了一些已经被磨蹭得读不清楚的污言秽语。

不允许老师用任何外套甚至布料遮掩，我们才知道他从背，到腰，到臀部的曲线是这么好看。我的士兵一定因此认为这是这个冒牌女神实为渎神恶魔的证明，魔鬼给他这样的身体行淫，诱惑人在他身上泻欲，使人堕落。而只有我知道更多故事，这美丽的曲线曾经怎么藏在他无奇的背影里、那件斗篷和撑起他瘦弱肩膀的铠甲下。

老师的指尖陷进自己的臀肉，将它们往上提，向旁边推。臀肉从他的指缝里满出来，但他还是成功拉开了自己的后穴。那个地方红肿，外圈的肌肉甚至已经被磨蹭到发黑。他的动作到这里为止，手指开始犹豫，这让我不耐烦，用手上着甲的部分刺了老师翻开的软肉，迫使他扬起嘶哑的声音。

“……不…不要这样碰……”

“不要碰哪里？”  
我用铁质的关节往里按。

“入…口……那里……‘”

“入口？”  
我问。  
“你也觉得这里就应该是放东西进去的地方？”

老师的喉咙里漏出呜咽，没有再说什么。我对他的自知之明感到满意，放下手没有再刁难他。  
可他一直擅长对我的好意得寸进尺。

“不要停下来，老师。”

“……”  
老师知道我在说什么。他尽可能把推开的臀肉抱在自己的一只手掌里，另一只手颤抖地延展自己的肛门，探进更深的地方。他的手指在体内张开，刚刚仅能窥见一些的液体彻底找到了脱逃的通道，随着他的动作涌出来。我清晰地看见这中间混有血沫，这大概就是他抗拒的理由。他的眼角也为自己的动作抽搐，即使如此他还是遵循我的要求，向我展示他柔软的体内。

“你对我来说太脏了，老师。”  
我阐述事实。  
“你知不知道你现在的职责？”

他回头看着我，不过眼神并没有和我对上。我想是因为药效。说到这个，不愧是老师，只是普通剂量的药物完全不能发挥作用。第一次给他用药的时候我还有意保持和和气气。是药，老师，我要给你打药。哈哈……说起这个，老师，你有没有想到什么人？是啊，库罗德。同盟是你们先踏平的地方，你有没有杀了他，即使你可以放他走？他当然没有回答，眼神飘去远方，错让我以为药已经起效了。直到他之后反抗意图对他使用私刑的士兵，我才发现那是演技。于是我们决定加大到今天的量，在动物试验中足以放倒三条双足飞龙。纵使老师再怎么与众不同，这也会让他的大脑遭受不可逆的损伤吧。但是没有人会再愿意听这种罪人的讲课或者指挥，所以也无所谓。

没有限制的用药，其后果很快就显现了出来。他虽然服从，但很难理解再复杂的句子。我只好老老实实和他说明：  
“你是罪人，老师，作为赎罪，你有义务取悦神圣法嘉斯王国的任何人。用于接待的地方如此不洁，谁还愿意让你履行职责？”

老师只是缓慢地晃了晃手腕。他真的很笨。不是因为药，他五年前就是。他看不懂我的眼神。他对我的请求摇头。他听不懂我如何想要他离开艾黛尔贾特。不理解那个女人的邪恶，不会计算将有多少人丧生于她的一意孤行。我不得不直接说出来。

“把其他人的精液全弄出来我才会操你，老师。”

他也许终于听懂了。不过我不太确定，可能他只是对我会操他这个词有反应。清晰的经络在他手臂上突出，我知道那是他的手指在自己体内勾起来。我听见他吸进一口气，配合着起伏自己的肚子，带血的精液大块大块地掉出来，顺着他的腿流下去。

“你在做什么，老师？”

我明显察觉到他的动作不对。虽说是为了捅出精液，他的手指不停地在自己身体同一个地方磨蹭。我叹气，上前拉出了他的手。

“你没有被允许自慰，老师。”

也许也不是他的错。他变得这么迟钝又无能，只对快感有反应了。这对我来说倒是正好。  
我握着老师的手阻止他自行寻找快乐。它握起来也许和我妻子的一样细瘦。用这种手指怎么能清理出深处的秽物，我没有任何先兆地把自己的指节送进去，他屏住呼吸，为体内又一次被深入的感觉准备。我一次就用了三根手指，肆意地在他身体里戳弄。只要这样随便搅哪里都没东西掉出来，我也许可以视作清理得差不多了。

“好了，老师，在我身上跪下。”

我坐下来，老师则背对着我打开自己的双腿，他的膝盖慢慢滑下去，跪在冷硬的地上。这个体位能让我能看清他一塌糊涂的洞，但不适合老师做。他膝盖上还有淤青。他跪着被我的近卫队操喉咙，被插屁股，他们把性器缠绕进他的头发里，腋下，任何他们想用的地方。他们对玩他有很多主意，就是没人想到让罪人站起来。  
即使按压负伤膝盖的体重让他吃痛，老师也不敢不遵从我，他已经没有撑起“反抗”二字的智慧。脱下手部防具和手套，我取出已经硬起来的性器，固定住他的腰，把自己卡进他两腿之间的甬道里。贝雷特慢慢地用后穴对准我的勃起，比起为自己的疼痛抽泣，迅速乖巧地接纳进我们的阳物才是当务之急。

他的身体和我妻子的不一样。我把手重叠上他腰上的指印们，揉着他的皮肤想。我妻子纤细柔软，我不讨厌看她，却不想碰她。老师恰好相反，他身上遍布的磨痕说明他是个不值钱的妓女，让人不忍卒睹，但对我的阴茎却有极大的吸引力。也许我们才是一对，老师，我从鼻子里笑，最下贱的，最低俗的，最不适合也不该存活在这个世上的。

“——”  
老师颤动嘶哑的喉咙无声地呐喊，背上的骨头凸出，紧绷着承受我的插入。在皮肤下流动的脊椎线条不知怎么有点让我想到那把只有他能挥动的天帝之剑。也许那本来就是由什么生物的脊椎制成。一把让人印象深刻的武具不外乎这些要素：打制它的名匠，持有它的传奇人物，斩杀过什么猎物，用的是何种珍惜的材料。我掐紧老师的腰，把他的屁股使劲揉进我的小腹，挺立的肉枪刺进他的内脏。我完全可以用这双手环住他的腰——如果不在乎挤坏他的内脏的话。如果在这里压溃了，如果在这里杀了……

我注视他摇晃的脊椎和腰骨，我的性器仅仅是贯穿了他，却在嵌到深处之后就没有行动。也许先前与他性交的人们都不这么做。从老师的身体我能看出来，他们一味地对他施加暴力，越短的时间里，越多的穿刺、疼痛和标记越好。  
阴茎一直深埋在体内的异物感让老师不知所措，他开始模仿“本应该发生的事情”晃腰，狭窄却对入侵者顺从退让的内壁不断变形，后孔的肌肉咬紧我的性器持续咀嚼。由于他背对我坐在阴茎上的姿势，我将我们的结合处看得一清二楚。

……不是为了他，只是不再让我自己忍耐，我几乎整根拔出来，就剩龟头留在他体内，然后再完全没入。

呜，呜呜，嘎啊——啊，呜……！！  
老师发出好笑的叫声，脊背反弓，头颅后仰，几乎从肩上掉下去。被药物搞坏的脑子连像样的呻吟都不让他用出来。啊啊……我的老师，出色的佣兵，帝国的大将，在蓝色的骑士旗下，挣扎得像个可怜的白痴。我能让老师以这种最难看的姿态死去吗？好想这样啊。我如果把他往死里操，得注意不能把尸体弄得太不能看。因为我要叫人收拾老师的遗体，放蛆虫吃尽肉，取骨头做成剑。当你变成我的武器，就没有人能刁难我们了。一把匕首是必须的，因为这是法嘉斯的传统，它能被放在枕边。我们可以同床共枕，我将带你出席宴会。我左手挽着她，右手会牵起你，而且你比我妻子离我更近。我很愿意向人介绍它，像对其他人介绍我妻子一样。这是我俘获的敌人，这是我拥抱过的情人，从今以后，你也会保护我于我的仇人。 


	7. 千年的窒息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想写帝弥雷特谈恋爱  
> 蓝线以及蓝线+的故事  
> 有不少性描写和血腥描写  
> 原作亵渎向，不是正经的题材推荐不带脑子地看

我觉得渴。

听到帝弥托利这么说，贝雷特就开始盘算。等回修道院，他要去看看厨房后那块花园里开凿的水井还能不能用。井水干净不干净，能不能喝。如果那口井还没被埋上，还有鲜活的流水，现在的天气也太冷，冰凉的水不利于任何人的健康，所以他要将它烧开了。也许还需要过滤一番，放温了给帝弥托利喝。那之前，或许还能泡些茶，假如帝弥托利愿意品尝，虽然一时半会他没办法像以前那样用手制点心招待愿意分给他时间的人。

不过帝弥托利已经喝起了血。他把脸埋进野牛的脖子，耀眼的金发蒙上一层血污。他的喉咙上下吞咽，血液开始结块，发束逐渐粘连在一起。察觉到贝雷特靠近，帝弥托利抬了抬头，他的脸都被血液涂花了，蓝色的眼睛却依旧很清楚。那双眼睛没有流露出护食的凶光，狮子没有排斥贝雷特接近，反而稍稍后退，给他的同伴留了一处地方。  
这头猎物是他们两个人杀死的，贝雷特发现它，追赶它，消耗它，给它留下一点小伤小疤。他把它引诱到帝弥托利身边，雄狮最后才扑上去，扳倒这匹精疲力尽的强壮动物，咬断它的喉管。

血液中有九成以上是水。贝雷特思索，生活在极端缺水的沙漠之民会在旱季杀死家畜饮血止渴。血液不算是最差的，在佣兵团的时候，他也许也不是没沦落到靠饮尿求生的境地过。他们杀死的这头牛够大，有足够多的血，理论上，帝弥托利可以靠它解渴。于是贝雷特就不想井水的事了，帝弥托利给他腾了地方。他来到野牛的肚子前，用匕首划开它，准备处理内脏。  
贝雷特把一团团滑溜溜的肉拿出来，他用余光能瞥见帝弥托利的兽毛斗篷一摇一晃。已经不渴的帝弥托利来到他身边，开始捡他扔出来的内脏吃。金发的男人趴在地上，鼻子贴着地面翻拱，在肉块里寻找能下口的地方。和人类不同，比起肉，动物的确会选择先吃掉柔软的地方，容易消化，最具有营养价值。  
贝雷特犹豫了一下，决定也凑上去。在还有余温的血肉堆积中，他与帝弥托利脸颊相碰。他们彼此贴着彼此，一块生吃掉了热乎乎的内脏。一顿饭的时间之后，他们不约而同从尸体里抬起头，第一次四目相对。他们的手在觅食中不知不觉交叠在一起，十指相扣。对此，帝弥托利先笑了出来。他的脸在树荫下因涂满鲜血而看不清五官，可眼睛里却闪耀着对于傍晚来说太早出现的星空。五年后他的声音变得更低沉，笑声却还比年轻的王族更清澈自然。帝弥托利咬贝雷特的嘴唇，拉着他的手把他按在掺有血肉的土地里。男人结块的头发刮在贝雷特的脸上，让后者觉得有点疼，不过贝雷特很快发现自己埋进过动物内脏的头发也一样剐蹭着帝弥托利的，那就没什么可抱怨的了。  
诚实是贝雷特第一次与帝弥托利见面的时候就看出来的美德。本质不会轻易变化，即使是现在也是。动物比人诚实，而他的此种品质远超常人。帝弥托利给贝雷特看了自己勃起的性器，表明自己此刻的想法。从他下半身弹出来的生殖器有着相当骇人的尺寸。过去，即使是年轻的帝弥托利，也总是对向贝雷特暴露自己的身体这件事回避不及。如今，这根大阴茎告诉他帝弥托利的诚实品质又有了新的进步。这使得纵使对方的胯下是再凶猛的东西，在贝雷特看来也非常可爱。  
贝雷特脱下裤子，把帝弥托利收进自己腿间，表示同意。他把野牛的血液涂在面前那根生殖器上，确保它之后在自己的体内顺利滑动。贝雷特抬起腰，自发将那根东西纳入体内。进入的过程相当漫长，他不知道腔内要被开拓到什么时候才是个头。好在帝弥托利非常急躁，尝到一点被肉壁裹紧的甜头就开始耸腰。贝雷特张开嘴，帝弥托利每往里面塞一点阴茎，他就吐出一些呻吟。硬物离开，他就抽气。性交就是这么简单，进出，膨胀，射精，萎缩，拔出来。但做爱就不是了，帝弥托利还想吻他，于是他呼吸的法则混乱了。但女神于混沌之海上创世，混乱才能产生精彩不是吗？帝弥托利用比他大一倍的双手画着圈摸遍他的全身，留下带牛血的指痕。他们彼此追逐舌头和嘴唇，碰触又分开，像两头嬉戏的动物。  
动物，不管吃肉的不吃肉的，只要懂得嬉戏的，它们所有的游戏都关乎追逐和捕猎。帝弥托利捕食了他，他们的嘴巴又一次交接上时，那根巨大的阴茎全部进入他体内了。这让帝弥托利兴致异常高涨，开心地闷哼，把贝雷特的腿拉起来操。贝雷特的膝盖被折到自己的肩膀上，他眼前一白，看见了太早出现的星星，或者帝弥托利激动的眼睛。他射精了，精液溅在自己的肚子上，脸上。帝弥托利继续送胯。贝雷特在整个高潮里都在被操。在紧跟射精之后的干性高潮后，贝雷特又被拽起来，放在学生的身上，又暖又紧的肠道榨出年轻人的精液。它们往贝雷特里面钻，往上涌，冲刷肉壁之后又因为重力流下去，在他们连接的地方发出粘稠的声音。

这就是他们第一次做爱。  
他们气喘吁吁地倒在一起，还好中途变换了体位，不然贝雷特认为他无法承受帝弥托利压在自己身上的体重，但是对方能承接他的。现在这样就很好。贝雷特贴在对方胸口，用耳朵听帝弥托利剧烈的心跳。

他好久没有被男人这么抱过了。小时候贝雷特喜欢父亲这么抱他，但是长大之后，父亲就不这样了。你是个大男孩了，杰拉尔特说，我们不能再这样。  
他们长得不像，别人看不出来他们是父子，可杰拉尔特也没必要逢人就解释他们的关系。我们是父子。贝雷特最后一次纠缠父亲的时候，杰拉尔特也和别人最后一次解释。那个穿着时髦的女人露出了然的微笑，说她知道，然后头也不回去找其他人。她和每个人说话的时间都比和这对“父子”要长。有些人说大名鼎鼎的坏刃那么受女人欢迎却都不结婚甚至很少找女人，花大把时间陪这个长相漂亮的男孩，一定是喜欢这个类型。贝雷特这么不像个普通孩子，是因为他就是出于特殊的用途被养大的。这种少年兵非常多，进可在战场上当炮灰，退可满足长官的癖好。他们没有常识，不知恐惧，除了在床上的时候都很沉默。

被杰拉尔特拒绝，于是他去找能让他依靠的其他男人。那个有点像他父亲的男人带着奇特的笑容问贝雷特：你是喜欢鸡巴吗。贝雷特问：什么？他便改口：你喜欢男人？贝雷特没什么讨厌的东西，所以他点头。其实他也喜欢女人，喜欢和她们在一起做饭洗涤，睡一张床上听她们说话。不过男人没问，他也就没说。然后他们就上床了。他是为了寻找父亲怀抱的替补才忍受疼痛的，但是男人在完事之后并没有抱他太久。也许他需要的是次数，贝雷特想，就算一次只被拥抱一会，只要次数够多，他就能拼出想要的东西。

帝弥托利无疑是除了父亲之外给他最多爱抚的。五年前，他只拥抱贝雷特，从不发生更进一步的关系。这让贝雷特很意外。帝弥托利对他这么做之后，贝雷特心里才有一个尺度。父亲是他的亲人，男人们是性伴侣，而帝弥托利是他的第一个恋人。

我喜欢你，老师。帝弥托利在他耳边说，好像已经是第十二次了。贝雷特也用发顶蹭了蹭帝弥托利的下巴，发出舒服的嘟哝声作为回应。在撤出肉棒之后，帝弥托利也不停用手抚摸着身上赤裸的胴体。如果作为前戏或性爱的调剂，这无疑是煽情的手法，可帝弥托利也没打算立刻再次插入，他是单纯地留恋贝雷特的皮肤。他们胸膛相叠，发硬的乳头互相磨蹭。除了生殖器，他们还会交叠更多的东西。里唇，舌头，皮肤，手指，头发，鼻子，睫毛。我们在吃小面包之前蘸果酱和奶油，它们碰一碰，彼此之间就擦出一个小勾。每一次触摸都是一次融合，每一次分离都是下一次结合的前奏。

“我们是不是该回去了，帝弥托利？”

血已经冷了。牛的尸体开始把死的气味散去更远的地方。食腐鸟类在他们头顶盘旋，尽管刚才两人毫无保留的呻吟把其中一些吓得飞走了，马上会有更多动物来抢他们的猎物。

“我还想做，老师。”  
“得去把肉带给军队。”  
“我已经不管军队的事了。”  
“你的国家怎么办？”  
“我什么都不想管，贝雷特。”

他在撒娇，贝雷特想，要不就再来一次吧？可是血都干了，没有人有油，他屁股里顺滑的只有精液，但已经混着牛血从肠道里出来，淌在帝弥托利的肚脐边，渗进泥土里。果酱，奶油，多了可可粉。

“没有什么我的国家。我不是任何人。我什么都不想管。”  
帝弥托利把头埋进贝雷特的肩窝，重复道。  
“哪个王子会喝牛的血，生吃它的内脏，爱上他的男老师并做爱呢？有哪个贵族是这样的？老师，有哪个人类是这样的？可这样的我就在你面前啊。我都这样过了五年了。所以也许我不是父亲的儿子，真正的王子已经在达斯卡和我的家人们幸福地死了，而我只是一个被拿来维护秩序的替代品？”

“帝弥托利……”

“就当是我的梦话吧，老师。我不想要那些……”  
帝弥托利的脸红红的。虽然他脸上都是血，但贝雷特就是知道他脸红了。帝弥托利哭的时候会脸红。  
“我不想思考，我不要未来，不需要任何完善长远的治疗。我要立刻能杀死的猎物，当下的满足，我想和你再待一会儿。”

__

_“救国王不是那样的人。”_

_“是的。救国王不是。”  
他对少年说。  
“但帝弥托利是。他负责背猎物，我负责在走回去的时候把裤子弄得一团糟。我们回大修道院，一回去，他就不和我说一句话。因为所有人，那些比我更早认识他的人，都始终将他当作王子对待。我们不能反驳他们，我们不能否定他们。会和我说话的是帝弥托利，不是王子。”_

他们受不了这种委屈，经常偷偷跑出去。帝弥托利在大修道院当一个王子的时候，什么别的事都不愿干。可当贝雷特要去任何会成为战场的郊外，帝弥托利都会跟去。不止是各种尸体边上，他们在任何他当不成王子的地方做爱。难民弃置的空房里，没有动物的山洞里。海边，山顶，乱葬岗。他们在废弃的教会里相拥。那个村在王国西部，出于各种目的，所有建筑都被烧光。赛罗司骑士团群龙无首，自顾不暇，没有人来救他们。修道士就跟羊一样被屠杀，圣物被作为战利品夺走。当时目睹一切的月亮现今也在他们的头顶。帝弥托利坐在教会最前排的长椅上，用自己的腿从背后压住贝雷特的，抓揉他的胸部，阳物在对方体内上下。贝雷特的肋骨，盆骨，还有胃都被顶得浮出来。尽管辛苦，贝雷特努力扭转身体，抱住身后的脑袋，伸出舌头和帝弥托利接吻。即使在射精之后，帝弥托利也依旧保持以往的习惯，会拥抱贝雷特很久很久，直到贝雷特叫他的名字。  
“帝弥托利。”  
“我不想回去。”  
“……”贝雷特甚至没说要回去的事。  
“老师想过吗，从大修道院逃走。”  
“逃……走？”  
“我们可以住在这里。我很喜欢教会出去左手边的第一栋房子。有两个花园，两层楼，看得到教会。适合我活动，方便你做祷告。我们可以搬进去，只有我们两个，杀掉每个来打扰我们的人……”

这个地方已经到处都看不出原样了。帝弥托利是怎么知道那堆瓦砾原来有两层楼，包含两个花园的？在他的眼中，这个地方莫非依旧是以往的模样？在他爱人的眼里，焦土很美丽，死寂很和平，无处不在的尖叫鬼魂是聒噪了些的住民。贝雷特的思考被他带走，开始畅想两个人的日子。这实在太考验贝雷特未开发的想象力，他想到一半在帝弥托利的怀中睡着了。醒来的时候，他已经在大修道院自室的床上。一个人，身上干干净净。  
帝弥托利还是回去了。也许那个时候，贝雷特就应该知道一个事实才对。帝弥托利不可能不回去，回到其他人的身边去。他不可能留在他的床上。如果他决定做一个人，要一张床。

__

_“这就是你有两个花园，两层楼的理由？”  
“我喜欢为别人种花。”_

__

“你在到处打听罗德里古的事？”

帝弥托利说的是阿里尔的遭遇战之后。既然接受了帮助，贝雷特很想知道一些盟友的情况。一节前，西提斯提出他们缺少补给，以这样的情况很难攻取帝都。他们需要盟友，向罗德里古借兵的计划应运而生。所有人都认为这是个好主意，为这个提案点头，若有所思，只有贝雷特一时半会想不起来罗德里古是何许人也。他困惑地望了望帝弥托利，对方没有反应。食堂中，士兵和王国的学生谈论王国之盾的事迹，他就凑上去听。他对这位圣骑士有了一些了解，几节来，每个人都面露尊敬，受害人只有菲力克斯，他被膈应得出不了宿舍。

你没必要知道得那么清楚，帝弥托利回答，语气中带着禁止的威胁。贝雷特听出了意思，听话地点头，换到了帝弥托利的微笑与吻，还有做爱的邀请。  
男人或许总有一些对于保持恋人身清气洁的情结：不要与我之外的男人说话，不要与我之外的男人交好，为我缩小你的社交范围。贝雷特不是什么弱处女，帝弥托利的执着也不在他的身体。他的洁癖在其他地方。他的恋人，只为他的愿望而舞动的剑，应该只想着他沉浸在私人的情爱之间，不可以提出这种让他心烦意乱的话题。贝雷特不能被什么家国事务污染，他要一直懵懵懂懂，一直是他最好的避世港湾。

夜晚，大教堂下的楼梯间，他们站着做爱。两个人都直立的体势比其他动作更隐蔽，适合他们没有安排出击计划、却不能忍受无性无爱的日子。大修道院里多了弗拉尔达里乌斯的士兵，这让在修道院内欢爱又多了一份风险。对帝弥托利而言，即十倍的情趣。  
不用脱衣服，他们将手伸进对方的裤子，互相爱抚对方的性器。贝雷特的手淫技巧在帝弥托利之上，于是帝弥托利耍了赖，缠绕柱身的手指刺入后边的小孔，夜晚的冷风呛进贝雷特的嗓子。帝弥托利将用于保养武器的动物油脂塞进贝雷特的体内，接着架起贝雷特的双腿，把他自己的阳物压进贝雷特的屁股里。这是值得一提的瞬间，因为从现在开始，整个晚上，贝雷特的脚都不会够到地面了。贝雷特被褪到膝盖的裤子束缚，双腿被帝弥托利强行挤开，又在他的腰上缠得很紧。黑色的外套在修道院的石墙上擦得沙沙作响，肩甲与臂甲敲击的频率与肉体撞击的声音同步。没有战斗的日子，精力旺盛的帝弥托利不会满足于一两次射精。  
褐鼠被惊得从他们脚边窜过，野猫从墙头跃下。帝弥托利快射了，但是他拔出阴茎，把贝雷特可怜兮兮的性器和一塌糊涂的穴口托举到自己面前，开始给他口交。猫捉到了老鼠，把它的头骨咬了个对穿，猎物被夺走的长耳枭从枝头飞走。贝雷特被吸得先一步射精，帝弥托利松开嘴，让贝雷特的精液洒在自己的脸上，衣服上。瞄准贝雷特高潮的正中，帝弥托利重新放入性器。他硬生生捅进激烈收缩的后穴，贝雷特啜泣不已，高潮被强行延长。前后两种绝顶完美地衔接起来，他们都感觉好极了，爱和从所有地方出来的体液一样喷涌而出。猫咬掉老鼠的头开始找好东西吃，两人也致力于啃噬对方的口腔，吞食彼此不成形的喁喁细语。  
（“贝雷特”）  
（“……嗯？”）  
（“我会死在古隆达兹。”）  
（“你不想要杀了皇帝吗？”）  
（“想。但我会死在那里。”）

其实贝雷特已经碰上过罗德里古，在他对恋人承诺之前。所以那不算背叛。他想进入他的生活，所有他不让他介入的地方。他想知道那里有没有自己的容身之所。

“谢谢您的付出，老师。”  
罗德里古非常礼貌，右手按胸，左手背后，上半身平行于地面，对他鞠躬。贝雷特认为他一辈子做不来这个，他尝试模仿，但他的手脚很重，一动也没能动。  
“请您无论如何都要否定他的复仇心。”

他突然变得很想见帝弥托利，去他怀里拥抱自己即将失去的一切。

__

_“古隆达兹会战的确能列为芙朵拉历史上最血腥的大型战役之一。这么说吧，史学家认为帝弥托利王能活下来才是个意外。”  
“哈哈……有士兵对我说过类似的话，他说是不是真正的自己已经死了，回来的是个幽灵？在那以后我的确没再看到过他。”_

__

“我真的很抱歉，各位……”  
“我不奢求原谅。死去的人不能复生。我想做正确的事，为了你们……和曾被我抛弃的国民。”

帝弥托利说这番话的时候，他环视所有人，分给贝雷特的时间也没有比其他人长一点。啊，我的帝弥托利死了。贝雷特想，带着和其他人一样释然的微笑。他的帝弥托利是个执迷不悟的蠢材，心中没数的莽夫，失格的领导者，嗜血的野兽，谵妄的疯狗……同时也是不顾一切地爱着他的男人。只爱着他一人的帝弥托利在古隆达兹被杀死了。

__

_“等等，你是被甩了啊，老师。”  
“什么是‘被甩’？是什么现在的新词汇吗？”  
“他不爱你了，想要离开你了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为对你的爱是错的。”  
“爱是错误的吗？”  
“是啊。救国王的故事就是这样，执妄的王子改正了一切错误，成为了一代明君。他没再茹毛饮血了对吧。”  
“没有。”  
“对自己的杀戮感到懊悔不已。”  
“是的。”  
“不再刚愎自用，仔细地倾听所有人的声音。”  
“嗯。”  
“也不爱你了。”  
“花洒没水了。”  
“他需要符合预期的爱情，家庭，和后代。爱你不是轻松的事情，哪怕是现在。人不能只靠爱活着，爱在更多时候反而会杀人。生活在阻力最小的道路上，那对心力交瘁的王而言才是最幸福的道路。”_

__

爱他真的不轻松。我叹气，放下为植物浇水的象鼻子花洒，用园艺铲把土翻了翻，不能挖太深，不然会把尸体翻出来。完成之后，我把他的脑袋揽过来，用鼻子吻他的发心，闻他身上的甜味。  
正确的事。冒着生命危险报警。告发他。让土下的诸多死者沉冤得雪。  
错误的事。隐瞒。享受。爱他。  
真实的事。我爱上了这个精神病。

一切源于一场叛逆。我在十二岁离家出走，最后给家人留下的是一张“我去看外婆”的字条。没想到被一个男人捡到。这个男人有一间大房子，两层楼，两个花园。这个男人应该知道自己长得漂亮，作为一个单身汉，他的房子收拾得和他的外表一样干净精致。男人为我做了饭，给我住的地方，他泡的茶很好喝，还会做点心。我不是女性，没有什么可以贪图的，所以尽情享受这份好意就行。这个认知马上就被打破了，当我在他家里的大浴室洗澡，把头发上的泥污冲掉时。看见我的头发恢复本来的金色，这个本过来帮我拿衣服的男人骑了我。  
我才十二岁，却马上接受了现实，的确是有发生这种事情的可能。当然有这种事，我不就是因此来到这里的吗？我爸怀疑自己的好朋友睡了我妈，我妈肚子的弟弟或者妹妹是其他男人的种，可我明明看见我爸和他那个神秘好朋友接吻。我也开始怀疑我不是我爸的儿子，但无论是不是，我都是同性恋的孩子。我苦思冥想，女神啊，同性恋会不会遗传？如今，我会对这个举动非常后悔，后悔当时我为什么问超自然的存在而不去问问专家。专家会说，根据情况，保守估计，大而化之地讲，概括来说，综合已知的情况，考虑到各人的差异，现阶段只能如此预期……结论微妙。而女神给我答案太快了，会。  
我爱上了这个强奸我的男人，我对他硬了。他木然地问我，你喜欢鸡巴吗？我回问，你说什么？他改口说，你喜欢男人吗？我说，对啊。

那个男的也喜欢我。我确信，因为那个男人给我看了他的花园，确切地说是开得很漂亮的花草树木下的一些尸体。只有很多躯体，没有头颅，也许最具辨识度的部位他都另有地点处理，而不是大剌剌放在花园里。他家里没电话，不会给电视调亮度，不相信微波炉，还在用火烧水，却很会用刀。男人的吻和刀刃都在我的脖子上，我被告知要活命只要遵循两个条件：一，叫他老师；二，从今以后接受“帝弥托利”这个名字。  
我马上就说，老师。那个男人就在我面前跪下来，又哭又笑。公平公正地说，我胆子不大，心眼不坏，却发现自己完全不会为这些尸体伤心。他们一定是没能完成他的愿望，就这么一点的愿望。

我逐渐得知他的名字叫贝雷特。贝雷特又老又疯，尽管他那么漂亮，你根本看不出来他哪里上年纪。他那么体面，你完全不知道他哪根神经出了问题。是的，很多事情看起来都不像哪里有异常，甚至还挺美的呢。生了弓形虫的老鼠不怕猫，得了狂犬病的狐狸尤亲人，他身上的甜味是腐败水果的气息。他总告诉我其实他就是千年前那个神秘的圣人，与帝弥托利（不是我，几个世纪前死透的那个。遗骸保存状态很好，你能在菲尔帝亚陵墓遗址就地建起的博物馆一睹尊容，门票是120块，学生证打七折，买王宫加陵墓联票享六折优惠）作为恋人的时光。这各方面都不太行，最流行的学说认为，圣者就是王的老师，她应该是个女人，后来嫁给了王，他们幸福快乐地度过了余生，我们都是贤王和圣人的后代。可喜可贺，谁都喜欢的王道故事。不过我不喜欢，因为有很多人的人生一点也不主流，理所当然地预设幸福对世上成千上万的不幸者是极端的暴力。我喜欢他和我一样有不同意见，但我依旧不停对他提出类似于“这不符合史实”的质疑，希望得到合理的驳斥。可他的回答只有一个：当然没人会了解，也没有任何证据啦，他说，这是只有他们两个人才知道的事。  
那不就是纯粹的妄想吗？我有点头疼。我只能理解为，他和我说这些（性）幻想，又给我起这个名字，我想是希望我学习一下吧。  
事实上，我领悟了一半。我做成的只有有关性爱的部分，剩下的，带血色的那种，我一次都没参与过。  
贝雷特靠当雇佣杀手赚钱，这不是他告诉我的，不过我想很好猜。虽然我是不知道谁要雇不会用现代武器又没办法用信件之外的途径取得联系的杀手，不过这可能就是利基市场吧。和我想的不一样，他从来没让我帮过忙。他没带尸体回来过，更别说埋在花园里。

老人就和小孩一样需要照顾，尽管国王从年龄上来说正值壮年。但如果将生命视为两个端点，靠近开始那端是孩童，靠近结束那头就称为老人，帝弥托利已经日薄西山。帝弥托利王晚年体弱，还有严重的疑心病。他会唐突地从病榻上一跃而起，拿起本已经让渡给儿子的阿莱德巴尔说有人要暗杀他。说有人要和他谈话，半夜里去会客室。他说离宫有鬼魂，卫兵以为是可疑分子的隐喻，可排查了三天三夜也什么都没有。  
然后，很少有人理会他了。他的朋友应付着打趣，然后更频繁地去御医那里给他煮药，跑遍整个大陆就为了找几颗草。但贝雷特愿意。也许只有贝雷特愿意一成不变地搭理帝弥托利。哪怕帝弥托利哽咽着问他，你和我妻子在一间房干什么？你脱她的衣服，拿她的裙子，摸她的孕肚，还睡在一张床上做什么？她肚子里的不是王国的公主，而是你的孩子！不，的确是你的孩子，贝雷特回答。贝雷特说他的确喜欢她，他喜欢和女孩喝茶，累了就睡一张床上听她们说话。她的肚子太大，但又想在一节后的赛罗司日盛装出席，他就给了她教会为怀孕的修道女准备的衣服。很合身，非常适合她，你应该看看。够了，我不相信，帝弥托利想说得很凶狠，但最终红着脸开始哭。你能说没有让她摸你美丽的面孔？让她吻你透出血管的眼睑？让她看你洁白的身体？你没有用你漂亮的阴茎磨蹭她的阴道？你有没有让她帮你指交？我知道你被挤弄阴茎的时候还喜欢被像女人一样抚摸里面……

“别说了，帝弥托利。”  
“没有，老师，告诉我你没有……”  
“我没有。还有你勃起了，帝弥托利。”

__

_男人勃起的性器和小狗摇晃的尾巴一样，藏不住喜欢的心情。贝雷特傻笑着说，他的帝弥托利早就死了，可随着国王的生命迈向终点，他的恋人终于能从冥府跨出一步，带着所有失去的爱又来见他了。  
对他的这番理论，我只是觉得他要去和狗道歉。我把自己夹在他胳膊下的手抽出来，我抱他抱得发麻了。_

_“所以你没睡过她吧？”_

_“你说呢？”  
贝雷特对我咧嘴，我们赤裸的胸腔相贴，他用手指描我的唇形。那是一种动物性的笑容，说得通俗点，就是它们的嘴角在死的时候都是吐着血往上翘的。  
“他应该担心的是他儿子——他经常躲在王妃的隔壁。你们长得一模一样。”_

__

我不敢信。我怀疑一切：关于王妃的贞洁，关于孩子的父亲，关于一些金发男人的长相。我说了他是个疯子。

*

至今，贝雷特也经常想起某个夜晚。经常想起来，意思是他也时常忘记。这个夜晚好像独立于他的记忆流，是一片孤岛，一爿无主之地。某一天的晚上，他和帝弥托利没有回大修道院。帝弥托利被叫“山猪”不是没有道理的。它们脾气倔。受惊而狂暴，认准想撞的地方不停地冲上去，即使身上已经鲜血淋漓，也不撞南墙不罢休。那些他们最终捕获过的野猪，贝雷特总是难以辨认，他们多数被打烂了头，鲜血从所有窟窿里出来。  
贝雷特全身心相信帝弥托利，像野猪一样倔强的他说不想回修道院，那就是不想回。他回去的原因只是因为贝雷特，毫不知情地做着梦昏睡的自己欠帝弥托利一个人情。于是，有一天晚上，贝雷特贿赂了门卫还有一些和他关系好的修女，让他们帮他蒙混过关。老师要出去做什么呢？他们答应后笑着问，贝雷特说去透透气。  
透透气，是说了的上半句；跑出去和学生玩，没人有必要知道的下半句。尽管是夜晚，山坡上一点也不暗。他和帝弥托利在阿密多河的上流做爱，眷顾他们的光线比只卸了一块天花板的大圣堂那更多。他们在草地上打滚，站起来，捉住对方，跌倒，更换上下，重新变成一体，被碾碎植物的浆液盖过体味。贝雷特试图用舌头推开帝弥托利在他下唇厮磨的虎牙，那两颗牙比五年前硌人了很多，贝雷特怀疑帝弥托利有没有为了方便撕咬而磨尖过牙。  
“嗯……唔”  
“你要说什么？”帝弥托利含着他的舌头问。  
“唔，唔唔”  
“不会有掠食者来的。”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
“……哈，真有的话，被一起吃掉也不错。你不觉得吗，老师？”

贝雷特不再哼唧，虽然不知道是怎么做到的，帝弥托利听懂了贝雷特的话。贝雷特因为嘴上的动作精疲力竭，得到帝弥托利的回答后，好像帝弥托利的话是非常大的慰藉一样，他放松下来，头发和整个身体沙沙地随帝弥托利的耸腰的动作晃动。帝弥托利还在随节奏打他发红的臀部，有些像回到贝雷特小时候，父亲拍着他的背，把他放在臂弯里摆来摆去，模仿他从来没用过的摇篮。

“好高兴。老师愿意和我一起被吃掉……？”  
“嗯……？哈啊，啊……”

贝雷特还在回味腹中温吞的快感，没有察觉帝弥托利把原本按住他肩膀的手放在了自己的脖子上。只需要一只手，巨兽的爪子就能围住常年被高领防具圈养起来的纤细咽喉。  
野兽的私语低沉而诱人。  
“……我们一起去死好吗？老师？”  
“死……？”

“在”  
他握紧贝雷特的咽喉。  
“这里”  
帝弥托利把所有长度都顶进贝雷特的肠道。  
“一起，死去的话，我们就能永远——”

突然加快的撞击让贝雷特视野发颤，他摇头抗拒这种不适，但被帝弥托利掐住脖子，什么都做不了。贝雷特的嘴巴张开，吃到了好多自己的眼泪。咽不下去的粘稠唾液在喉咙口冒泡，倒不回去，也流不出来。  
大脑拉起警报，胸口疼痛十分，会死掉，会被帝弥托利活生生干死掉。贝雷特眼睛翻白，满脑子都是这个念头。可这种想法的来由不是缺氧，而是因为从贝雷特的腹腔深处正烧过来足以模糊生死界限的强烈快乐。危机和死亡威胁让心跳加快，五感在瞬间过敏又淡去，周围的景色变得清晰又模糊。他在这刻明白了为什么诗人们总说爱和死一样。啊，好的，好的，帝弥托利，他流着泪在窒息里请求，如果可以的话，干我直到死吧，我们在这里一起去死吧。他眼中的所有事物开始变得异常美丽，各种颜色在眼球上流转，天上的星星好亮好亮。它们大片大片地连在一起，变得比白昼还耀眼。有什么东西在耳边炸开。是星星炸开了吗？它们的遗体碎裂，喷发，星尘粉雪般遍布整个天空，折射出神秘而久远的辉光，好像不是属于这个世界的景色，非常，非常地迷人。

“——”  
幻梦没有能持续太久。帝弥托利最终还是放开贝雷特。贝雷特咳嗽，上气不接下气，阴茎半硬，发白前端的小孔抽搐地吐水，后穴满是精液。帝弥托利也在他身边重重躺下，侧身抱住这具不断抽动的身体，在剧烈的呼吸中，他们的皮肤互相摩擦，性兴奋的热度一时半会都不会消退。

他们维持这个姿势，直到贝雷特的视野恢复清晰，呼吸回到以往的频率。心脏上方的重量是帝弥托利的手臂，贝雷特吸了一口气，安静的胸口充气，托起帝弥托利的手臂。  
  
他们都还活着。  
贝雷特怔怔地看着天空，本来他以为亮如白昼的夜空，其实只有几颗星星特别显眼。

“那边几颗星星，”  
喉咙很痛。即使如此，那些星星也是有意义的。贝雷特依旧尝试开口，声音嘶哑。  
“被称为‘圣人之腕’。是不是很像？”

帝弥托利没有回答他。压在贝雷特心口的手向下探，他捏住贝雷特的腕骨放在手心，举起它像拿着一支玉器。他露出牙齿，用舌头辅助，咬住贝雷特没脱掉过的手套边上拉扯，直到把那层皮质脱下来。他舔舐贝雷特不喜欢外露的敏感手部，促使贝雷特发出类似刚刚被撑开内壁的喘息。他像个婴儿那样吮吸贝雷特的手指，潮湿的声音在贝雷特耳边回荡。

“嗯…那、边，是，奥古玛貂熊、的星座……”

帝弥托利继续用贝雷特的手指满足他错位的口欲期，没有回任何一句话。

__

_“你说些什么啊，老师。”  
“嗯……嗯，嗯！”  
“我的父亲……来找我了吧？他对你说了什么？”  
“嗯…呼……”  
“……”_

__

虽然我喜欢老师，可并不代表希望每时每刻都想和他做爱。不过我们在一块多半会在做爱。不做也是接吻，互相爱抚，像是绝望的皮肤饥渴症患者。我们不像两个人，倒和两只不同种类的动物一样。只能咬，舔，扑，闻彼此的生殖腺。他跟我讲完故事，当我问起与那个帝弥托利无关的事情的时候，他基本都当作没听到。我问得多了，他把脸埋进我的腿，用我的阴茎把自己的嘴堵住。  
只做爱不说话。我不知道这是怎么了。说起来，随着他告诉我的故事越来越多，越来越向后推移，他和王也不怎么说话了。帝弥托利拒绝和他说，如果他硬要说，好像他嘴里出来的每一个音节，每一个单词都是媚药一般，只是和他做爱。  
他们不需要语言，语言是国王与大司教之间的。他们不需要沟通，即使想要深作交流也没有任何谈资。他们对彼此除了身体一无所知，也没有知道的必要。他们不需要未来，他们没有什么恋人们通常谈论的展望。他们杀戮，他们性交，那就是他们两个人能握住的所有。

“说些什么吧，老师……为什么，我们也得……这样的……”

老师的嘴很热。他把头往后退，嘴唇包在我的柱头边上，他在吸我，两颊有些夸张地凹陷。我舌头打结，哭着射出来了。精液溅在老师头发和脸上。极富特色的金绿色头发间，稠液在他饱满的前额流淌。

“你想见你父母吗？”  
精液织罗而成的洁白头纱是他唯一能穿戴的东西，贝雷特和我四目相对。

“没关系，尽管告诉我。人总会想回到亲人身边。而不是想看见我。”  
他面无表情，连刚刚沉醉于口交的红潮都已经不见踪影。  


“……”  
我咽下去一口唾沫，将头扭向一边，下巴顶到了肩膀，不知是点头还是摇头。

**  
写给好孩子的芙朵拉童话  
小红帽**

一个孩子能遇到的最可怕的事情不仅仅是大灰狼。

母亲们不会再告诫她们的孩子不要走小道，如果大路上都是车，小红帽除了小路还有哪里可走？那天下雨，道路上泥泞不堪。马路上的车开远光灯，有的还不停地闪警示灯，这些光在雨幕里边被折射得歪歪扭扭的，弄得他眼花。  
父母又大吵一架，他不堪忍受，留下字条，打算离开。他拿了母亲昨天烤好的蛋糕和一瓶葡萄酒，装在雨衣下的背包里。雨衣是红色的，其实家人朋友们都说他更适合蓝色。加上天公不作美，面前一切让他稍微有点烦躁。

蛋糕他吃，葡萄酒外婆喜欢，尽管她自己也存了不少。外婆和母亲来自西边的名门望族，她的家里看起来和任何一个老太太一样，就是墙上装饰画的标价都会多几个零。外婆似乎对很多事情都有办法，在和父亲吵架后，母亲抱住他的头哭泣，梳他的头发。我们去外婆那里，母亲对她说，你的父亲疯了，外婆可以帮助我们离开你的父亲。他不相信，我无所谓，无论如何，你们都是我的孩子，我一定会把你们带走。

他站在便利店的屋檐下，等着雨变小些，至少让他不白穿雨衣。一名约有四十来岁的女士看到他，问他这是要上哪里去，他老实回答说去外婆的家。她脸上的法令纹变深了些，从手中的花束上取下一朵粉红色的月季，放在他的手心。

他拿着那支月季，高兴地和女士聊了一会，拖延了一些时间。接着，雨真的小了一些，他与她道别，踩着水塘继续他的旅途。

“外婆？”

外婆的家是一栋白白的小房子，夹在邻居之间。她的门没有锁。这条街的治安没有好到可以不锁门。外婆如果遇到歹徒……不，她有很多枪支收藏，甚至有大猎枪。坏人会被她赶走。他将手伸向门把，战战兢兢，发现整个门锁都坏了。

他进入玄关，客厅要拐弯才能看见。他太紧张，都忘记进入室内不用再戴着雨衣的帽子。雨衣上的水落到木质地板上，他等着外婆斥责他，但没有任何人的声音。  
外婆的客厅里有什么东西。他想听听动静，可是外婆的音响隆隆地还在播放音乐，遮蔽了所有其他线索。她的设备又旧又大，她说启动后得让它先唱几首热热身，所有零件都通过一会电才能达到理想的效果。所有零件都通过电要多久呢，他问。三十分钟到一小时吧，外婆回答。  
现在，它已经唱得很好听了。

_女神是天空，女神是大地_

他进入玄关，从拐角探出头。外婆的赞美诗歌碟片滋滋地转动，教堂管风琴的音符在房间里飘得到处都是，就是不见外婆。取代而之，摩尔菲斯羊毛地毯的中央，有一个他不认识的年轻男人。在他的肚子上，有个猎枪才能打出来的大窟窿。奇怪的是，从那里却没有血流下来，所以他一下子没有意识到那是什么伤口。  
虽然他是先探出头的那个，男人好像就等着他一样。他才看到男人的眼睛，男人的目光却一直凝视玄关，在他之前就和他的对上了。

“你是谁？”他问。  
“你父亲的朋友。”男人回答。

_她处于现在，处于过去，处于将会迎来的时刻_

“你的头发……眼睛……为什么是这个颜色？”  
“是为了更好地看你啊。”

_她的眼睛会看穿一切_

“你的耳朵为什么和我们不一样？”  
“是为了更好地听你们说话啊。”

_她的耳朵会倾听所有_

“你的手上，是刀？”  
“是为了可以保护你啊。”

_她的双手会包容全部_

男人脚下的是死去的外祖母，好像是从他肚子里掉出来的一样。

他扔下蛋糕，葡萄酒还有月季花转身就逃，惊惧塞住他的嗓子眼，连尖叫都发不出来。他不停地跑，但狼越逼越近。他被一块稍微突出的路面砖绊倒，一头栽在泥浆里。身体很沉，站不起来，红色的雨衣太显眼了。狼跟上来，把他抱起来，叼回了自己的巢穴里。

_速报一则_

_于……一名男童在去外祖母家的路上失踪，其外婆于同日被害。如果您知道任何消息，请联络……_

_一对男女看着简短的新闻滚过眼前。女人痛哭失声，男人将她揽进怀中，眼里同样流动着泪光。  
“对不起，亲爱的……”  
“是我太幼稚了……只考虑我自己，却没有想到他。也许，这是女神的惩罚，所以我们才会失去他……”  
“还没有，亲爱的，我们还有希望，我发誓我会尽我所能找到他……！”  
“……”  
“答应我，先好好保重你自己。为了我们的女儿。为了那孩子的妹妹……”_

_他们相拥，重新成为彼此的支柱。女神保佑，破镜重圆有时候比想象的简单。_

__

救国之王以一种他从未想过的方式迎接死亡。他居然不是死在战场上，而是在寝室的床上死于疾病。那天，王所有朋友与亲人都在他的身边。他的妻子把他发白的头发梳理到耳后，他的儿子握住他的手。亲朋好友们自发前来，在帷帐之外。如果国王不想让别人看见他虚弱、枯竭的最后一刻，他们就不看。但他们就在外面，让他们的朋友知道自己不是孤身一人。  
可大司教必须要在帷帐里面看着他死。因为王位在此交接，根据传统，圣教会的高层必须亲眼确认这事没有任何可疑之处，阴谋在女神面前不可藏匿。

“全能的女神在上。父亲，您拯救了法加斯，保卫了她的存续。您创造了一个神的国度，如今，芙朵拉依旧在布雷达德的手中，我会为您保护它。”  
王子闭上眼睛，让自己感受父亲逐渐微弱的脉搏，永远铭记。  
“安宁地睡吧，伟大的救国之王。”

救国王帝弥托利.亚历山大.布雷达德在家人，密友与大主教的见证下，于王城菲尔帝亚的寝室溘然长逝，享年四十二岁。  
书上是这么写的。

书上没写的：人在死前，会感到所有的器官在一瞬间又开始重新并超常运转——也是最后一次。帝弥托利就是。他失去的视力赫然清晰，帷帐外每个人的声音他都听得清清楚楚，他身体很轻，感觉不到任何病痛，心情好得让他错觉自己待会就要骑马去城外郊游。  
王妃无声地流泪，他的儿子悲痛地闭眼，只有他那尚难以理解发生了什么的年幼小女儿才能在女佣的细语里悠闲地睡午觉。  
因此除了国王没有任何人注意到，作为教会方代表的大主教，贝雷特此刻的笑容实在是太刺眼了。那不是一个在死国王的场合应该做出来的表情。复苏的身体机能立即为帝弥托利找出这个表情的由来，尽管国王并不想：这是一个充满爱欲的笑容。在他年轻的时候，在他比老师还要年轻很多，不背负或打算背负任何责任的时候，他们曾真诚地相爱。他和贝雷特在无数个不为人所知的夜晚十指相扣，他们对彼此的眼睛着迷，留恋对方的体温与气味。他们彻夜交欢，相视而笑。  
天真的不死女神青春永驻，不明白也不用明白人不能永远年轻。女巫只给了一个晚上的舞会时间，而魔法的时效已经过去了。他必须是王子和国王，他的人生终究是他的朋友的，是他亲人的，是法嘉斯的，是他妻子和儿女的，而不是留给年轻时的冲动的。可随着国王的死越来越近，贝雷特终于能从别人那里把属于他的拿回来了，哪怕是只有一毫秒，一小块碎片，一具尸体。他知道贝雷特正对他的死满怀希望，贝雷特正等待自己离开多时的恋人破壳而出，钻破他这具虚伪的躯壳，撕开他松弛的皮肤，吸干他浑浊的血液，敲碎他疏松的骨头。  
他快完了，所以浑身变冷是非常正常的事情。刚才那些瞬间的美好感觉全都是谎言，只因贝雷特在他面前，贝雷特比噩梦还要真实。

“对不起……老师……”

国王没什么可对不起大司教的，所以这是帝弥托利对贝雷特说的。就这一句话，让贝雷特因莫大的幸福感落下泪来，像少女听到了意中人的求婚。不过帝弥托利没能看见，好像是害怕贝雷特的反应一般，说完这句话他就死了。

__

_人们都说这个教会已经被废弃多年了，且有鬼魂在这里飘荡。从很久很久以前开始，历届政府都想将它纳入新的规划里，在这片土地上造新房子和大楼。连这里的居民都已经搬走，工人们却总在施工过程中发生意外。有人说这里在古代发生过惨绝人寰的屠杀，有人认为这是拆迁教会的报应，教徒们说女神仅是提出警告，这是她的领土，她不愿离开。因为实在邪门，于是这块地方也没有人愿意管，就被作为森林的一部分保留。以教会的遗址为首，有些建筑都没拆干净，除了时不时有流浪者聚集，这是无人想要靠近的乐园。_

_他浑浑噩噩地闯进这里。他不是太虔诚的信仰者，也很少相信祖先庇佑之类的事情。让这样一个人来到这种地方，只因面对超出自己能力的局面时，人除了祈祷走投无路。  
先祖的遗物中提到这个地方，这是个灵验之地。他们的家族曾与王室有关，而法嘉斯的土地至今受女神保佑。女神有一天亲自前来，告诉他的先祖，只要在这里祈祷，她就会帮助你。  
他不知道有没有神存在，不过这里没有人，所以他可以尽情痛哭失声。也许他在家蛮横，偏执，大男子主义，但在女神面前，不过是啼哭的稚儿。_

_“女神啊，拜托你……”  
他哽咽着，上气不接下气。  
“我爱她，胜过一切。我愿意改正所有的错误，然而我已经失去机会。如今她要离开我。她是我的世界，我的生活里不能没有她……我愿意付出任何代价，哪怕是死——”_

_“我明白了。该怎么帮助你？”_

_女神回应了他的要求。他完全不怀疑这个柔软的男声属于女神，只要有人听见这个声音，一定会忘记任何质疑，只余下信仰和依靠。_

_“这次，我要怎么救你呢？”_

__

“你想见你的父母吗？”  
“如果你也想要回他们那里去——”

我没有回答，于是老师的手在我脖颈上收紧。我唯一的想法只有：裤子，我不要就这样没穿裤子就死掉。至于死，我早有觉悟。我看见老师杀死我的外婆，知道他花园的秘密，听完他所有的妄想。官方上，我已经失踪多年，我的父母都认为我凶多吉少，父亲对老师的请求干脆是希望要回我的遗体；没人敢说我还活着，我其实已经死了一大半，只要老师想，随时都可以把我的生命彻底拿走，比碾死蚂蚁还简单。

我认命，任他把我最后一点活气挤走。

但不知为何，他放弃了。并且一段时间内，都没有其他的动作。于是我才打算停止模仿死人，第一步就是把眼睛睁开。

他的脸还是面具一般精雕细琢，表情僵硬，眼睛盯着我身上不是我的一点，嘴角好像完全没活头似地向下垂。

“你不反抗吗？”  
他问。

“如果是，老师的话……”  
我的声音像电波故障的广播频道，变调又断断续续。

他对我笑了。恐怕是因为和平日的差异太大，他笑起来非常好看。我喜欢老师笑。不过刚才那句话已经花掉了我所有的力气。而且这种话，通常在你思考第二遍的时候就会发现，其实并没有说出口的必要。

“你们都愿意为我死，却没有想和我一起活下去的。”

“……老师？”

他已经帮我穿好裤子，转身去浴室，把头发上的精液冲掉。再从浴室出来，老师又是一个与情欲无关的单薄存在了，好像阳光强烈些他就会融化在空气里，声音响一些他就会惊而逃走，唯一挽留的方法就是浓密地吻他，用性器钉住他，把他的血液和精液从皮肤下器官里夺过来，捏在胸前的手心里收藏，铺在脚下的大地上留痕。

“你晚饭想吃什么？”

老师翻着冰箱问我，而我已经离开，到他的花园里准时帮他浇水。过了好一会，我才发现我没有回答他的问题。虽然我喜欢他，以至于愿意被他杀死，但活下来的我没胃口，不想吃任何东西。我知道我想回家，即使这可能意味着我会成为又一个背弃他的帝弥托利。


End file.
